


Talk to You Later

by princeklance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Romantic Comedy, Texting, Wrong Number AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeklance/pseuds/princeklance
Summary: [8:47] whatcha doing?[8:47] I’m in bed[8:47] sexy I kno ;)[8:47] are you going to keep texting me? Stranger danger[8:48] omg r u like 12?[8:50] I might be[8:50] I’m telling my dad***Lance gets sick and texts Matt to cover for him at work, but ends up texting someone else.





	1. Wake Up Text

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is my first attempt at writing a klance fanfic!! Please bear with me & enjoy :)

**Lance**  
Keith  
_Shiro_  
_Adam_

Monday morning:

Keith groaned. Who the hell was texting him in the middle of the night? Keith had a total of four people saved in his contacts; there was no way in hell they were even awake at this hour. Sure, sometimes Adam would get up super early to hit the gym. But today was Monday, and Mondays were Shiro and Adam’s lazy day. They wouldn’t be awake for another five hours. 

Keith cursed as his phone kept vibrating. These messages better be a life or death situation if it meant waking up him at four in the morning. 

**[4:10] Hey man, I’m not feeling so hot  
** **[4:10] Can u cover for me today??  
** **[4:10] plssssssssssssssssssss  
** **[4:11] I’ll owe u one  
** **[4:11] Man?  
**[4:11] I know u awake****

********** **

Keith blinked rapidly trying to adjust his vision to the light. As his vision cleared, he realized that this crazy person was someone he didn’t know. He could’ve just ignored the wrong number all together but for some reason (to this day he still doesn’t know the reason) he replied. 

 

[4:14] What? Its 4 in the fucking morning

**[4:14] cover my shift for me today man**

****

[4:14] What?

**[4:15] COVER MY SHIFT PLSSS**

[4:15] the bookstore doesn’t open til 10 

**[4:16] bookstore? Matt we work at a grocery store wtf**

[4:16] who’s matt? 

**[4:16] u are**

[4:16] no

**[4:16] ur not???**

[4:17] nope 

**[4:17] what the hell**

****

****

**[4:17] then who are u and what have you done with matt**

[4:17] who am I? Who are YOU? Fucking texting me at 4 in the morning 

**[4:18] ehh wrong number I guess  
** **[4:18] srry  
**[4:18] bye ttyl****

********

Keith sighed. At least that was taken care of, but now the boy was wide awake at four am and he sure as hell wasn’t going to be able to sleep again. 

Since he did in fact fail to fall asleep again, he decided to reread his favorite book.

As the hours passed, before he was ready to get out of bed, he received another text from the same number that woke him up. 

 

**[8:40] hey man  
** **[8:40] or girl  
** **[8:40] person  
**[8:41] so I got matt to cover for me****

********** **

Again, for some strange reason, Keith decided to indulge the stranger.

 

[8:45] congratulations? 

**[8:45] yeah I got his number right this time**

[8:45] so why are you still texting me?

**[8:46] I’m bored & all my friends r busy**

[8:46] aren’t you sick or something?

**[8:46] yeah but I drank my medicine like a good boy**

[8:46] okay? 

**[8:46] so wassup?**

[8:47] ?

**[8:47] whatcha doing?  
** **[8:47] I’m in bed  
**[8:47] sexy I kno ;)****

********

[8:47] are you going to keep texting me? Stranger danger

**[8:48] omg r u like 12?**

[8:50] I might be. I’m telling my dad

**[8:50] HOLY SHIT NO I'M SORRY OMG DON'T TELL UR DAD**

[8:50] Nah I'm fucking with you. I’m an adult

**[8:51] fuck don't scare me like that**

[8:51] well then don't text me again 

**[8:51] party pooper :p  
[8:51] ttyl **

Keith rolled his eyes. Even though he hates to admit it, this wrong number was actually kind of funny. Seriously, who calls themselves “good boy?” And for the second time, this wrong number ended their conversations with _ttyl_. Did that mean that this wrong number was going to continue to disturb Keith’s oh so wonder life? Keith didn’t have many friends. More like no friends. The four contacts in his phone were just: his brother Shiro, his brother-in-law Adam, Allura, who was more like an older sister, and Coran. He only had Coran’s number because he was being nice to Coran. He couldn’t hurt the old man’s feelings not after everything they’ve been through. 

Deep down, way deep down, like buried under the depths of the earth, Keith was actually okay with getting another message from this wrong number. It was kind of cool to talk to someone he didn’t consider family. 

A couple of minutes later, Keith’s phone vibrated once more. Somewhat excited, although he’ll never admit he was indeed excited, he reached out to see what nonsense the wrong number had sent him this time. He frowned when he saw that Shiro was the one who had texted him. Which was absolutely stupid since Shiro could just walk into his room. 

 

_[9:03] Keith, get out of your room already_

[9:03] good morning to you too shiro

_[9:04] I know you’ve been awake for awhile_

[9:04] and?

_[9:04] get your butt out here and do your chores_

[9:05] chores? What am I 12?

_[9:05] as long as you live under my roof you might as well be_

[9:05] yes DAD

_[9:06] now get your butt out here and eat breakfast_

[9:06] what did Adam make today?

_[9:06] why are you assuming Adam made breakfast today?_

[9:07] because Adam always makes breakfast and you can’t cook for shit

_[9:07] well if you must know I made breakfast today_

[9:08] then I’m eating out

_[9:08] oh no you are not young man_

_[9:08] Adam made pancakes_

[9:09] I KNEW IT 

_[9:09] just hurry up_

 

Keith hurried out of bed. Adam made the best pancakes. Well, Adam made the best everything. He’s a man of many talents and being one hell of a cook is on the very top of that list. 

****

Keith threw himself on the couch in the breakroom. Working at a bookstore is more work than one would think. He hated days like Monday the most because it’s the busiest day of the week. Crazy, he knows. It’s the day when schools go to the bookstore to encourage kids to read. It’s a living hell for Keith, who hates kids, and leaves him feeling exhausted. 

Sighing, he pulled out his phone to play candy crush. It’s an old game but it brings Keith joy. Just as he was about to pass the level he was on, a couple of texts interrupted his game. And sure enough, it was the wrong number person. Almost smiling, Keith went on to reply. 

**[1:27] hey man  
** **[1:27] wait r u even a man?  
** **[1:27] I’m still bored  
** **[1:28] I kno let’s play 20 questions  
**[1:28] question number one: r u a man?****

********** **

[1:31] why are you still texting me?  
[1:31] kindly fuck off

 

Of course Keith had to play hard to get.

 

**[1:33] aww don’t be like that  
** **[1:33] let’s just play  
**[1:33] r u busy?****

********

[1:34] ugh  
[1:34] I’m not busy

**[1:34] great! Lets play 20 questions  
**[1:34] question 1: r u a man?****

****

[1:35] yes

**[1:35] same  
**[1:35] now u ask****

****

[1:36] is this going to become a thing? You texting me

**[1:36] idk maybe**

[1:36] UGH 

**[1:37] idk y u complaining if u always reply ;)**

[1:37] you’re so right. Goodbye

**[1:37] ttyl :)**

 

And yet again mr. wrong number ended their conversation with _ttyl_. And it brought a smile to Keith’s face which wasn’t left unnoticed. 

Keith’s phone vibrated again but it wasn’t mr. wrong number. 

_[1:39] hey keefers who ya texting?_

[1:39] no one adam

_[1:39] mhmm okay_

[1:40] do you need something?

_[1:40] ouch is that any way to speak to your brother in law oh and I am your boss_

[1:40] Adam

_[1:40] its nice that you finally have friends_

[1:41] I have friends

_[1:41] oh? And who are these friends that I have no knowledge of_

[1:41] Allura’s my friend

_[1:42] Keefers, Allura doesn't count. Shes like an older sister_

[1:42] Allura counts

_[1:43] were you texting Allura?_

[1:43] no

_[1:43] AHA_

[1:44] it was just some loser who had the wrong number

_[1:44] yeah okay_

[1:44] it was!

 _[1:44] okay sure_  
_[1:45] breaks over get back to work_

[1:45] yes sir 

***  
Monday night:

“Dinner’s ready. Keefers, go wash your hands.” Adam yelled from the kitchen as he took off his apron. 

“Okay mom.” Keith teased.

Keith washes his hands, joining Shiro and Adam for dinner. No matter how busy or tired everyone gets they always try to eat dinner together. It’s something Keith enjoys. They might not be a blood family but they are still Keith’s family. 

After dinner, Keith decides to call it a day.  
Finally reuniting with his beautiful, comfortable mattress, Keith buries himself under his blankets. Being so tired, not even bothering to change clothes, he closes his eyes. He’s almost reunited with sleep when his phone begins to vibrate. 

**[11:32] hey man  
** **[11:32] I kno it’s pretty late but  
**[11:32] u wanna finish that game?****

********

Even though he was extremely tired, apparently he wasn’t tired enough to ignore mr. wrong number’s texts. 

 

[11:52] not really no

**[11:53] rough day?**

[11:53] I guess

**[11:54] I would say “same” but i got tons of sleep and feel way better than this morning**

[11:54] good for you

**[11:54] thanks :)  
** **[11:54] I’ll be ready for work tomorrow or technically later lol  
**[11:55] my shift starts at 5****

********

****

[11:55] why do you work so early?

**[11:56] I work at a grocery store that’s open 24/7 and i guess the morning shift is easy  
**[11:56] I get to take naps and finish my hw****

****

****

[11:56] makes sense  
[11:56] so you in school?

****

****

**[11:57] look who didn’t want to play 20 questions lol  
**[11:57] but yeah I’m in college****

****

****

[11:57] just trying to make conversation since its obvious you wont leave me alone

**[11:58] that’s the spirit!!  
** **[11:58] u in school?  
** **[11:58] how old r u?  
** **[11:59] we have established that ur an adult  
**[11:59] but like you’re not like a 50 year old perv right?****

********** **

********** **

[12:00] I dropped out of college back in the day  
[12:00] I remember like it was just yesterday  
[12:01] oh the nostalgia

**[12:01] WHAT?  
** **[12:01] just how old r u?  
**[12:01] gramps****

********

********

[12:02] lol I’m 23

**[12:02] ughhh why are u like this  
** **[12:02] but cool I’m 22  
** **[12:02] so ure older  
**[12:02] gramps****

********** **

********** **

[12:03] I’m older by a year  
[12:03] so i'm not a gramps

**[12:04] meh I'm going to call u gramps  
** **[12:04] thats what u get for messing w me**  
**[12:05] well night gramps u should sleep <3**

[12:06] night

Yeah, Keith could get used to this. And for the first time in a long time, Keith was able to sleep peacefully.


	2. Totino's Pizza Rolls & Cereal

**Lance**  
Keith

Thursday Evening:

Two days have come and gone. Two days of overtime at the bookstore. Two days of getting barely any sleep. Two days of exhaustion. Two days of not hearing from the mysterious man behind the wrong number. Keith had often found himself frowning whenever he’d get a text from someone other than mr. wrong number. He knew it was too good to be true that someone had actually wanted to talk to him. Granted, they had only texted for a day but Keith had found himself wanting more. Sure, he could have initiated a conversation but he was beyond nervous to actually send a text first. What would he even say? It’s not like mr. wrong number had said he wanted to be Keith’s friend. Hell, his last message didn’t even end with the usual ttyl but instead with a heart. What had that even meant? Keith interpreted it as a goodbye or maybe as an apology for bothering him on Monday. 

Thursdays are Keith’s days off. Thursdays consist of Keith eating cereal from the box; laying on the living room floor in only his boxers. Shiro and Adam just let the sad boy do as he pleased. 

Keith had closed his eyes a while ago in hopes of taking a nap. Of course, like always, taking a nap was impossible. He opened his eyes to find Adam hovering over him, giving him The Look™️. “Keefers,” he whispered “Your phone has been vibrating like crazy and I can’t concentrate on my sudoku.” Adam smiled, not a friendly smile, but a smile that Keith didn’t recognize, and he wasn’t about to find out its meaning. Keith picked himself up from the floor, grabbing his phone from the kitchen counter, and trudged all the way to his room. “Wear clothes for dinner.” Keith heard Adam say before he closed the door to his room. Can’t the man just have one day off and not be bothered? Apparently not. 

Keith unlocked his phone to find six unread messages. Normally, he’d be annoyed but as soon as he saw who the sender was, he only sighed.

**[6:10] hey gramps**  
**[6:10] I’m finally finished w exams**  
**[6:10] ur lucky u don’t have to suffer**  
**[6:10] u should have seen Hunk**  
**[6:11] he stress bakes**  
**[6:11] he made like 4 batches of cookies**  


[6:20] Stress bakes?

**[6:21] yeah man**  
**[6:21] Hunk can’t handle the stress**  
**[6:21] So he poured all his stress into the cookies**  
**[6:21] but man does Hunk kno how 2 make some good cookies**  
**[6:22] Hunk’s my roommate and bf btw**

[6:22] He’s your boyfriend?

**[6:22] lol I meant it as best friend**  
**[6:22] best friends since we were 12**

[6:23] Oh

**[6:23] Single n ready 2 mingle ;)**

[6:24] cool?

**[6:24]man ur no fun**  
**[6:24]ya replies r boring**

[6:24] well sorry I don’t talk to strangers

**[6:25] The name’s Lance**  
**[6:25] there no longer strangers**  
**[6:25] what’s ur name?**

[6:26] I’ve never had one

**[6:29] that’s a shame**

For the first time that day, Keith smiled, not an almost smile or a half smile, Keith Kogane let out a genuine smile, all because this idiot had understood Keith’s lame reference.

[6:31] What about my hungry guys?

**[6:31] What are U hungry for?**

[6:32] You have awoken me

**[6:33] This spring find ur totino**  
**[6:33] thats what I’m talking about gramps**  
**[6:33] man I want some totinos rn**

[6:34] Keith 

**[6:34] what?**

[6:34] My name is Keith

**[6:35] OH**  
**[6:35] hey Keithy boy**

[6:36] Keithy?

**[6:36] yeah man**  
**[6:36] nicknames r the bomb**  
**[6:36] ya can call me Lancey ;)**

[6:37] no thanks  
[6:37] what’s with all the winky faces?

**[6:37] idk it’s just smth I do**  
**[6:38] ;))))))))**

[6:38] oh

Keith didn’t know how to continue the conversation. Being the awkward boy he is doesn’t help him in the making of a new friendship. Especially since Lance seems like the type of guy who never shuts his mouth. And true to Keith’s assumptions, Lance continued the conversation for the both of them. 

**[6:39] soooo tell me abt urself**

[6:40] not much to tell  
[6:40] I’m just a 23 y/o guy who works at a bookstore  
[6:41] my brother-in-law owns the place

**[6:42] cool beans**  
**[6:42] do you like working there?**

[6:43] yeah  
[6:44] it’s quiet most of the time and I like books

**[6:43] sweet man**  
**[6:44] do u plan on working there 4ever?**

[6:44] idk maybe

**[6:45] cool cool**  
**[6:46] what’s ur favorite cereal?**

[6:47] honey nut cheerios  
[6:47] you?

**[6:48] my fav is trix**

[6:49] trix are for kids

**[6:49] LOL**  
**[6:49] ok real question**  
**[6:50] milk or cereal first?**

[6:50] milk

**[6:51] dude seriously?**

[6:52] yes?

**[6:52] omg y**  
**[6:52] like the cereal obvs goes first**

[6:53] does it really matter?

**[6:53] ofc it matters**  
**[6:54] its the experience**

[6:55] what does that even mean?

**[6:56] it’s taste better**  
**[6:56] u feel the rush**  
**[6:57] the adrenaline of the crunchy taste**

[6:58] what?

**[6:58] the ecstasy**

[6:59] are we still talking about cereal?

**[7:00] yeah man**  
**[7:01] Hunk is making me dinner so I gtg**

[7:01] alright

**[7:02] ttyl**

Keith set aside his phone and stared at the ceiling. That was the longest conversation he’s had with Lance and he enjoyed every minute of it. Maybe being Lance’s friend wouldn’t be as hard as he thought. 

Deciding it was about time he got dressed, Keith threw on some sweats and a plain black t-shirt. 

“Look who decided to put some clothes on.” Adam teased as he finished preparing dinner, noticing that Keith had joined him in the kitchen. “Be a doll and set the table.” Keith nodded in response. “So who’s your new friend? And don’t tell me you were texting Allura because her phone is broken.” 

“I have friends Adam.” Keith said, placing three plates on the table, Shiro was running late but they’d wait for him nonetheless. 

“Keefers, my antisocial butterfly, I want you to have more friends than the ones you currently have.” 

“Adam, I’m fine with only having you guys and Allura.” Keith sighed.

“I’m just looking out for you. I want you to be happy.” Adam smiled, his warm soft smile, the type of smile that made all the worries in the world go away. 

“I will eventually.” Keith pouted, wanting this conversation to end. 

“At least tell me their name and I’ll stop bothering you.” Adam made his way to the dining room, sitting next to Keith. 

“Lance.” He said almost in a whisper.

“Lance?” Adam repeated for clarification. 

“Yeah.” 

“That’s such a gay name, Keith.” Adam smirked. 

“Will you stop-”

“Stop what?” Shiro appeared in the dining room, wrapping his arms around his husband, placing a kiss on his cheek. 

“Keith made a new friend and his name is Lance.” Adam turned around to face his overly tired husband giving him a quick kiss to the lips. 

“Lance? That’s a super gay name.” 

“Not you too.” Keith glared at the muscular man. 

“I know a Lance and he’s bi so point proven.” Shiro takes his seat next to Adam. 

“That proves nothing.” Keith shoved food into his mouth showing that the conversation was over. 

Adam and Shiro exchanged a couple of looks and laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Totinos](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A4kpVO56OBU) This is the link to the SNL skit about totinos pizza rolls mentioned in the chapter lol
> 
> So basically keith is me. We have zero friends besides family.  
> Also sorry if my writing is real shitty, I'm still learning. 
> 
> Follow me on insta as [prince.vege](https://www.instagram.com/prince.vege/):)


	3. Shrek Wants it That Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance POV

**Lance**  
Keith  
Pidge

Saturday Morning:

Five in the morning, in a grocery store with very few customers, a Cuban boy danced as he swept the floors. Using the broomstick as a microphone, he lifted the end of the stick to his mouth, spinning as he sang:

_Cada vez_

_Cada vez que lo veo pasar_

_Mi corazón se enloquece_

_Y me empieza a palpitar_

_Bidi bidi bom bom_

_Y se emociona_

_Ya no razona_

_No lo puedo controlar_

_Bidi bidi bom bom_

He continued to dance and sing across the store as he swept. The boy knew how to move and he sure as hell was going to show it to the world — or at least to the few customers in the store.

“Lance! You know I enjoy your dancing but I need you to restock aisle seven.” His boss, a rather good looking man with a muscular build, a mysterious scar just above his nose, and the nicest personality, hollered from register two. If the man wasn’t married, Lance would’ve liked to try and woo him, but that’s in the past now.

“You got it boss.” Giving his boss the famous Lance finger guns, he put away the broom and headed to the back.

He pushed around several carts around the shop restocking different aisles. After a couple hours, he headed to the breakroom. 

“Ugh,” Lance sighed, sitting next to Hunk, his best friend of many years. “I’m so tired already. I hate working on Saturdays.” Lance complained, slouching down in his chair. 

“There there.” Hunk patted Lance’s shoulder, taking a bite out his homemade sandwich, homemade meaning he had prepared it himself. “Just three hours left buddy.” 

“Three hours is a long time.” Lance reached for a cookie, the ones that were left over from Hunk’s stress baking — well the ones that were hidden from Pidge — when his phone vibrated. 

[10:45] Hey Lancelot, before you leave the shop buy some eggs, milk, cereal, & and bread.

**[10:46] Hey Pidget**  
**[10:46] I’ll bring the stuff ;)**  
**[10:47] But it’s ur turn 2 wash the dishes**  
**[10:47] cause they aint gunna wash themselves**

[10:48] yeah yeah

“Hey Hunk, remind me to buy some groceries before we go home.” 

“Alrighty then.” Hunk smiled, getting up to go back to work. 

 

****

Saturday Afternoon:

 

“We’re home.” Hunk announced as they arrived. Lance, Hunk, Pidge, and Matt all lived together in a two story house.  
Hunk took the groceries to the kitchen and Lance made his way to his room. 

“Finally.” Lanced sighed as he flopped onto his bed. 

He turned to his side, taking out his phone to see he had an unread message from Keith. At first Keith was just some wrong number he had texted but now he thought of Keith as a friend. How he made the mistake of texting Keith was ridiculous, really, because his number is not even the least bit similar to Matt’s, who he _was_ trying to text. Lance must have been really sick because Matt is already saved on his phone but the boy somehow managed to text someone else. It doesn’t even matter anymore because Lance enjoys his conversations with Keith. 

[12:10] hey

**[1:30] Keithy boy!**

[1:31] oh hey  
[1:31] done with work?

**[1:31] yup :)**

[1:32] nice

**[1:33] SOMEBODY**

[1:33] somebody?

**[1:34] once**  
**[1:34] told me**

[1:35] what?

**[1:35] the world is gonna roll me**

[1:36] wait…

**[1:36] I AIN’T THE SHARPEST TOOL**  
**[1:36] IN THE SHED**

[1:37] oh my god

**[1:37] well**  
**[1:38] the years start coming**

[1:38] stop

**[1:38] & they don’t stop coming**

[1:38] please stop

**[1:39] hey now**

[1:39] lance don’t

**[1:40] UR AN ALLSTAR**

[1:40] LANCE!

**[1:40] GET UR GAME**  
**[1:40] GO PLAY**

[1:41] are you finished?

**[1:41] you are**

[1:42] I am?

**[1:42] my fireee**

[1:43] …

**[1:43] the one**  
**[1:43] desire**

[1:44] believe  
[1:44] when I say

**[1:44] YES!!!!!**  
**[1:45] SING IT KEITHY BOY**

[1:45] I want it that way

**[1:45] TELL ME WHY**

[1:46] ain’t nothing but a heartache

**[1:46] TELL ME WHY**

[1:47] ain’t nothing but a mistake

**[1:47] TELL ME WHY**

[1:48] I never want to hear you say

**[1:48] I WANT IT THAT WAY**  
**[1:48] omg I didn’t kno u like the backstreet boys**  
**[1:49] u told me u like p!atd, fob, mcr & top **

[1:50] it’s kind of a secret 

**[1:50] y is it a secret?**

[1:51] idk it’s kind of embarrassing  
[1:51] if my brother knew he’d tease me so much  
[1:52] and my bro-in-law is worse with teasing

**[1:53] but now I get to tease u lol**  
**[1:53] plus it doesn’t fit w ur bad boy image**

[1:53] bad boy image?  
[1:54] you don’t even know what I look like

**[1:54] u have a motorcycle**  
**[1:54] & like rock music **  
**[1:55] I bet ya wear leather jackets**  
**[1:56] w gloves & sunglasses **

[1:56] I have 3 leather jackets  
[1:56] fingerless gloves  
[1:57] but no sunglasses

**[1:57] BAD BOY**  
**[1:58] but like with a secret soft personality**

[1:58] why soft?  
[1:58] I’m hardcore

**[1:59] lol**  
**[1:59] u give off nice vibes**  
**[1:59] like a caterpillar just wanting 2 become a butterfly**  
**[2:00] with a deep backstory**  
**[2:00] like an anime character**

[2:00] I guess you could say that 

**[2:01] I’ll unlock ur backstory when the time comes**

[2:01] okay sure

**[2:01] now do me**

[2:02] do you?  
[2:02] I don’t sleep with people I’ve only known for a week  
[2:03] give me more time

**[2:04] not like that you perv**  
**[2:04] but wow ur actually willing 2 sleep with me**  
**[2:04] u don’t even kno what I look like**  
**[2:04] I’m flattered**

[2:05] I was just kidding

**[2:05] so u wont sleep with me?**

[2:06] oh my god Lance

**[2:06] hey u started it**

[2:07] anyways…

**[2:07] right**  
**[2:08] I meant like what vibes do I give?**  
**[2:08] ur a soft bad boy anime character**  
**[2:09] what am I?**

[2:11] you seem like the loud type of guy who has a lot of friends  
[2:11] I feel like maybe you’re a flirt  
[2:12] but way deep down you’re insecure or something  
[2:12] or just an emotional guy 

**[2:15] wow**  
**[2:15] that’s like pretty close**  
**[2:16] I’m impressed**  
**[2:16] how could u tell?**

[2:17] I guess by the way you are  
[2:17] I’m just good at figuring people out  
[2:18] even though I don’t have many friends

**[2:19] we’ve known each other for a week**  
**[2:20] & we’ve already got each other figured out **  
**[2:20] like not entirely but still**

[2:21] yeah I guess

**[2:22] hell yeah**  
**[2:23] we’ve unlocked the next stage of friendship**

[2:23] you’re ridiculous

**[2:24] u kno u like it ;)**

[2:27] hey I have to go  
[2:27] I’m getting a dog

**[2:28} excuse me?**  
**[2:38] ur what?**

[2:29] I’m getting a dog

**[2:30] y am I barely learning this now?**

[2:31] sorry I forgot to tell you

**[2:32] ok but I need details later**

[2:33] you got it dude

**[2:34] oh my!**  
**[2:34] ttyl**

 

Lance connected his phone to his charger and realized he had been texting Keith for an hour. It had been awhile since he had talked (technically texted) with someone new. Lance was looking forward to where this friendship would take him, but he already knew where he wanted to go next, tomorrow he would ask Keith for a selfie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's kind of boring in the beginning I'm a boring person lol  
> I'll try to keep posting a chapter a day but no promises :) <3  
> I know the chapters are short but maybe one day when I become skilled at writing, they will be longer :)))


	4. J-Dog & Selfies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Keith POV

**Lance**  
Keith

 

Saturday Afternoon:

“Keith, Adam and I are not going to clean up after the dog, he will be your responsibility.” Shiro said with his dad voice glancing at Keith as they approached the shelter. 

“My god, Shiro, I’m not a kid. I am a contributing member of society, for fucks sake, I’m twenty-three.” Keith ran his fingers through his hair. When will Shiro stop treating him like a kid? When he turns fifty? 

“Keefers, you will always be our precious son.” Adam teased, grabbing a hold of Keith’s left hand as Shiro took a hold of the right one. Keith, now in the middle, tried to let go their hands but Shiro and Adam only gripped tighter. They swung their hands back and forth like a couple with their young child, Keith being the young child, and him being shorter was not helping the situation. Shiro had purposely parked semi-far away from the entrance to the shelter, meaning they held hands for the entire walk, of course getting stares from bystanders. Keith’s pale complexion was tainted by a red blush expressing his embarrassment. Neither Adam nor Shiro let go of the poor boy upon entering the animal shelter. 

“Okay, that’s enough. People will think we’re a threesome or something so please let go, for fucks sake, just let me adopt a damn dog in peace.” Keith released their hands making way to the dogs, leaving all the talking to the married couple. 

Keith viewed a whole bunch of dogs from chihuahuas to dobermans, although they all seemed like great dogs, he didn’t feel a connection with any of them. The breed didn’t matter, Keith only wished for a dog he would bond with from the get go. Shiro had loved the doberman while Adam grew quite close to a gray husky but none of them felt right for Keith. 

He walked around all the chaos (shelter dogs get really excited to see people willing to adopt) and found a dog who was rather quiet. The little guy — well not so little since he was a german shepherd— sat in the back of the pen, not barking, not jumping, not panting, but just sitting. Keith squatted down in front of the little guy’s pen, “Hey there” he said in a soft comforting voice. The dog turned to face Keith, now making eye contact. Keith reached his arm out, wanting to pet the little guy, in front of him. After a couple seconds of hesitation, the dog slowly walked over to Keith, placing his chin in Keith’s palm. Keith then proceeded to pet the little guy. “This is the one.” He said, turning to face Shiro and Adam. (Shiro would say that Keith had never looked happier or softer or filled with love than ever before but he can think of one more occasion that has yet to happen.) 

“All right.” Shiro smiled fondly, squeezing Adam’s hand, which he held the entire time. 

Keith wrapped things up as he filled out the adoption papers leaving the name section blank since he didn’t have a name picked out yet. What name could be worthy of the beautiful two-year-old german shepherd now in his custody? If possible, Keith would’ve liked the dog to tell him what his name was. Obviously ridiculous since the dog can’t speak but that didn’t stop Keith from hoping. 

During the car ride home — after stopping by petsmart of course— Shiro and Adam had said possible names for Keith’s new pal like: brown, buddy, lee, gus, and other generic names that Keith did not like. He assumed his little guy didn’t like the names either. Keith knew the perfect person to ask about pet names, and no it wasn’t Allura, her phone still being broken was the reason he chose to stick with. 

****

Saturday Evening:

Keith took his little guy for a walk before the sun set. The old married couple didn’t join Keith, but they went home to set up all of the things they had gotten at petsmart. 

“I’m home.” Keith announced bringing his new pal into his home. 

“Did that walk give you inspiration for naming the little dude?” Shiro asked as he finished washing the dishes. 

“Nope.” Keith frowned, his little guy ran around the place, sniffing every inch of it. He found his bed —next to Keith’s bed— spun a little and lied in it comfortably. 

“It shouldn’t be that hard.” Adam added. 

“I’ll figure it out soon. I’m going to go ask someone.” Keith hurried to his room. 

“Oh, were you waiting to ask Lance first before you chose a name?” Adam smirked raising an eyebrow but Keith was already long gone to hear Adam teasing him. 

“I wonder if it’s the same Lance.” Shiro mumbled to himself. 

“Hmm?” Adam made his way towards Shiro, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s waist, gently placing his chin on Shiro’s shoulder. 

“Nothing, just thinking out loud.” Shiro turned his face slightly to kiss his beautiful husband. They have been married for six years and Shiro hoped for a lifetime together. 

 

****  
Sunday Morning:

Keith couldn’t sleep even with the giant furball snuggled up against his side. Why was it so hard to find the right name for his dog? Literally anything would’ve been fine but Keith wanted it to be special or have a special meaning. 

He reached for his phone, without moving the dog. 

[2:05] hey  
[2:05] you awake?

**[2:06] yeah man**  
**[2:06] what’s up?**  
**[2:06] u good?**

[2:07] I’m fine  
[2:07] why are you awake?

**[2:07] I took a nap earlier today**  
**[2:07] and now I’m wide awake**  
**[2:08] just watching a movie**

[2:08] oh  
[2:08] what movie?

**[2:09] finding dory**  
**[2:09] y r u up?**

[2:09] can’t sleep

**[2:10] u sure u good?**

[2:10] yeah 

**[2:10] k**  
**[2:10] OH**  
**[2:11] tell me abt ur new doggo**  
**[2:11] I was thinking abt it all day**

[2:12] he’s a 2 y/o german shepherd

**[2:12] aww german sheps r cute!**  
**[2:12] what’s his name?**

[2:13] I couldn’t think of a good one

**[2:13] u haven’t named him yet?**

[2:14] nope  
[2:14] I was hoping he would tell me his name

**[2:15] the dog?**

[2:15] yeah

**[2:15] omg keith**  
**[2:15] dogs don’t speak**  
**[2:16] hes not gunna be like**  
**[2:16] “yes hello hooman my name is johnson the third but u can call me j-dog”**

[2:17] I know stupid  
[2:17] I meant like

**[2:17] like what?**

[2:17] idk how to explain it  
[2:17] I just want his name to be special  
[2:17] to mean something

**[2:18] I getchu man**

[2:18] um…

**[2:19] yeah?**

[2:19] do you have any name suggestions?

**[2:20] hells yeah**  
**[2:20] I thought u’d never ask**

[2:21] lay them on me

**[2:21] wait**  
**[2:21] can I see a pic first?**

[2:22] sure  
[2:22] hold on

**[2:22] k**

Keith took a quick selfie —he sleeps with the lamp on— since his buddy was all snuggled up next to him, and sent it to Lance. 

[2:25] _image sent_  
[2:25] you better have some good names  
[2:25] he can’t be nameless forever

**[2:27] HOLD UP**

[2:27] what?

**[2:28] is that u in the corner?**

[2:28] oh  
[2:28] yeah I didn’t think I’d show up much in it

**[2:29] I’m so curious 2 see what the rest of ur face looks like**

[2:29] you want to see my face?

**[2:30] uhh yeah...**

[2:30] oh

**[2:31] u dont have 2 if u don’t want**  
**[2:31] I’m just curious 2 see**  
**[2:32] u kno the man behind the phone**

[2:38] I’ll show you my face if you show me yours

**[2:38] sounds fair**  
**[2:39] but be warned**  
**[2:39] I am extremely attractive ;)**  
**[2:42] _image sent_**

Keith’s eyes widened as he saw the picture appear on his phone screen. _Holy shit_ There was no way in hell that is what Lance looked like. The boy’s eyes were as blue as the ocean, his beautiful light caramel skin accompanied by freckles, and his lips looked so soft that Keith knew right then and there that he would like to kiss them, and this is what Lance looked like at two in the fucking morning, boy was Keith Kogane so very _very_ gay. 

Keith would later regret —because of the amount of teasing his bros would give him— he saved Lance’s selfie. 

**[2:50] u still there?**  
**[2:50] did u fall asleep on me?**  
**[2:50] or r u speechless by my beauty? ;)**

[2:52] yeah sorry

**[2:52] yeah what?**

[2:52] not going to lie  
[2:53] you are pretty

**[2:53] aww thanks <33**  
**[2:53] now lets see mr. bad boy**

[2:54] ok  
[3:00] _image sent_

Keith stared down at his phone. Lance had seen Keith’s selfie but that was ten minutes ago, why wasn’t Lance replying? Was Keith actually ugly? He had always thought of himself to be a little handsome (according to Shiro, Keith was beautiful). Maybe Lance thought otherwise, oh man, was this the end? 

**[3:15] is that really you?**

[3:15] yes?

**[3:16] no way**  
**[3:16] is that a mullet?**

[3:17] um no?

**[3:17] man u have a MULLET**  
**[3:18] A MULLET**  
**[3:18] I cannot**

[3:19] whatever

**[3:20] but I mean**  
**[3:20] ur beautiful**

Keith’s cheeks flushed. 

[3:21] thanks

**[3:21] for sure**  
**[3:21] umm anyways abt ur dog**

[3:22] oh yeah  
[3:22] you got any good names?

**[3:23] I have the perfect name actually**

[3:23] ok go

**[3:23] Kosmo**  
**[3:24] he’ll be ur universe**  
**[3:24] and u’ll be his**  
**[3:24] a bond tht won’t be easily broken**  
**[3:25] a love that’ll last an eternity**  
**[3:25] or something idk**

[3:26] wow  
[3:26] I think I just found my dog’s name

**[3:26] wait seriously?**

[3:27] yup  
[3:27] my dog’s name is Kosmo Kogane

**[3:27] I am totally the godfather**

[3:28] okay  
[3:28] I’m getting sleepy  
[3:28] night Lance

**[3:29] goodnight Keith**

[3:29] oh wait

**[3:29] hm?**

[3:30] thank you 

**[3:30] no worries**  
**[3:30] go sleep**  
**[3:31] ttyl mullet**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Kosmo & Adashi y'all <33


	5. Backstories & Phone Calls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance POV, starts with Lance's reaction to Keith's selfie.

**Lance**  
Keith 

Sunday Morning:

[2:52] not going to lie  
[2:53] you are pretty

**[2:53] aww thanks <33**  
**[2:53] now lets see mr. bad boy**

[2:54] ok  
[3:00] _image sent_

Lance stared and stared and continued to stare at the photo Keith had sent him. Man, Keith was one hot tamale. The guy’s eyes were so dark yet somehow looked violet and his hair, god his hair, was obviously a lame mullet but man did it look good on Keith, real good. Keith’s skin was clear, and looked so damn soft. Lance wanted to caress his face and just kiss him. He wanted to cuddle up next to Keith and just admire his beauty. If Lance wasn’t 100% sure he was also into guys, he sure as hell was now. 

He saved Keith’s selfie and set it as his homescreen. Okay, so maybe Lance was developing a crush, just maybe (Why else would he set some guy’s gorgeous face as his homescreen wallpaper?) 

Lance was too busy smiling at Keith’s selfie that he had forgotten to reply for a good ten minutes. The boy was so mesmerized. 

Lance tried to play it cool for the rest of his conversation with Keith. He somehow ended up naming Keith’s dog, which was really nice because it felt like they were becoming closer. 

***

Sunday Afternoon:

“So, Lance, who are you madly in love with this time?” Pidge asked as she did who knows what she does on her laptop. 

“What?” Lance gave her a questioning look. Why would she ask such a random question? 

“You’ve been staring at your phone and smiling like an idiot. It’s obvious that you’re totally into someone.” She said never taking her eyes off her laptop screen. 

“I am not.” Lance pouted.

“Yes you are.” Hunk added, joining them in the living room. He sat down next to Lance offering him some chips. 

“I am not.” Lance repeated, taking a handful of chips. 

“C’mon Lance.” Pidge closed her laptop giving the loverboy her undivided attention. “Just give us the details.” 

“Fine.” Lance sat up straight. “I met this guy last week and he’s really nice and cute and maybe, only maybe, maybe I’m starting to crush on him. It’s too early to tell but I really like talking to him and last night, or technically this morning, I named his dog Kosmo, which really made me happy.” Lance smiled. 

“How’d you meet him?” Hunk asked. 

“Well, you guys know I got sick last Monday.”

Pidge and Hunk both nodded. 

“I was trying to text Matt to see if he would cover for me at work but I ended up texting the wrong number and —” 

“Wait.” Pidge interrupted. “How the hell did you get Matt’s number wrong? And why didn’t you just get your lazy ass out of bed and just tell Matt directly? He’s in the room next to yours.” 

“Well, Pidge, if you must know, I was SICK. I didn’t feel like getting out of bed and my throat hurt too much to speak. You act as if you weren’t there to see me being sick.”

“Okay, but how did you get his number wrong when you have him saved in your contacts?” Pidge also reached for chips. 

“I guess I was tired and didn’t go to my contacts. I just typed out the number, geez, I don’t know, I was sick.” Lance flipped through the channels to see if there was anything good on t.v. 

“Anyways, how do you he’s not some creep?” Pidge asked. 

“Because he’s told me stuff about himself like: he’s 23, he dropped out of college, he works at some bookstore that his brother-in-law owns, he has a motorcycle, and now he has a dog. Oh, and we exchanged selfies last night.” 

“And you trust him? He could be catfishing you.” Pidge took away the remote from Lance and put on some sci-fi movie. 

“Why would he want to catfish some guy who accidentally texted him?” Hunk responded for Lance. 

“Exactly, plus we’re still getting to know each other. We’re just friends.” Lance got up to get more chips. 

“Friends for now.” Pidge grinned as if she knew something the others didn’t.

“Geez, Pidge, it’s too early for any feelings. I mean yeah he’s super hot , and I would not mind making out with him but I want to get to know him better before it gets serious or something. Plus, I don’t even know if he’s into guys.” Lance returned to the couch. 

“You take your time buddy.” Hunk gave Lance an assuring smile.

“Yeah.” Lance smiled. He loved his friends. 

The three of them continued to eat chips as they watched a movie together. 

***

Sunday Night:

Lance was in bed listening to music when his phone vibrated.

[7:42] hey

**[7:43] hey man**  
**[7:43] wassup?**

[7:44] nothing much

**[7:44] hey umm**

[7:45] yeah?

**[7:45] would it be weird if I asked to call u?**

[7:46] uhh I guess it’s fine

**[7:46] really?**

[7:46] yeah

**[7:47] can I do it now?**

[7:47] yeah  
[7:47] let me go to my room first

**[7:47] k**

[7:50] ok ready 

 

Lance took a deep breath and called Keith. 

“......hello?” Keith picked up after the third ring.

Lance’s heartbeat began to speed up, maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. Keith’s voice was so soothing and just really nice. Lance could listen to Keith speak for hours about absolutely anything and he felt that way after hearing Keith speak only one word. 

“Hello? Lance?” 

“Oh, uhh, hey, yeah, Lance, that is I. So, uhh, you sound like that, huh, wow, uhh, so cool, yeah, anyways, how’s life treating you or whatever.” Lance was known to ramble when he was nervous. 

On the other end of the phone, Lance could hear Keith laugh softly.Lance made it his goal in life to hear that precious laugh for as long as possible. 

“Life’s good.” Keith finally managed to say.

“That’s great, mhmm, awesome, yup.” 

“So how was your day?” 

“Uneventful, I woke up super late, and then spent the rest of the day watching movies with my friends.” Lance was starting to feel more comfortable the more he got used to Keith’s voice. “What did you do on this blessed Sunday?”

Keith chuckled, “I got up early to take Kosmo for a walk then I went to work. Adam took care of Kosmo while I was out since he doesn’t work on Sundays.”

“Adam?” Lance asked in an nervous tone. 

“Oh, Adam is my brother-in-law. I think I’ve mentioned it before, but I live with my brother and his husband.” Keith clarified. “They like to treat me like their child, which I think is stupid, since they’re only six years older than me.”

“That’s funny. Do they ever plan on having children?” 

“I don’t know. My brother definitely seems like he wants kids but I don’t think they’ve had that conversation yet.”

“How long have they been married?”

“About six years.”

“Oh nice, have you lived with them the whole time?” Lance was going to unlock Keith’s backstory. 

“Pretty much, they got married and bought a place together and Adam suggested that I should go live with them, since I didn’t really have anywhere to go.” 

“If it’s okay, can I ask why?”

“Sure, it’s not a big deal, well first my brother isn’t like really my brother, not biologically, he was my tutor when I was in junior high. My parents died when I was around 12 and he was there for me. He took me into his home, with his parents permission, and he just claimed me as his little brother. But they never adopted me, I was just there. We managed to avoid the system somehow. I really look up to him and started calling him my older brother. Anyways, he met Adam and they got a place together. Adam is a cool caring dude, but can be pretty annoying sometimes.”

“Mhm.” Lance made sure Keith knew he was listening.

“Yeah so when they moved in together, I decided to leave too. I was 17, but I didn’t want to stay in the house without my brother because his parents never really accepted me. So Adam said I could live with them, and well here we are. I went to college for awhile, but dropped out when my brother came back from the military with a prosthetic arm. Adam hooked me up with a job at his bookstore, and yeah that’s my life story.”

“Wow, I think that’s really cool how your brother just took you in. He sounds like a really good guy. I’m happy you found him and Adam.”

“Yeah, they have become my family. Oh, and Allura too.”

“Allura? Is she your girlfriend?” Geez, Lance, just ask the boy if he’s single. 

“What? No way. Allura is like my older sister. I met her when I was a first year in college. She helped me be open about my sexuality. Umm…..I’m gay.” 

“Oh.” Lance smiled. He would like to thank the universe for making the most gorgeous man he has ever seen gay. Lance could work with gay. 

“Is that okay with you?” Keith began to sound nervous.

“YES! I mean uhh yeah, totally cool, you know, uhh, I’m bi, so you know, yeah.” 

“You’re bi?” He sounded surprised. “My brother said Lance was a super gay name.”

“First of all, I don’t know if that’s a compliment. Second of all, you talk about me to your brother?” Lance smirked.

“Oh uhh yeah. He also said he knew a Lance that was bi so that proved his point.” 

“Whoa, your brother knows a Lance who is also bi, man that’s crazy, what a coincidence.” 

“Yeah, I know right. Hey, so now it’s your turn to tell me your life story.”

“Oh boy, you better get comfortable.”

“Oh, I’m ready.” Lance was almost 100% sure Keith was smiling.

“Well, I’m just a guy from Cuba and yes I speak spanish. I have four older siblings, two brothers and two sisters, me being the youngest. I also have a niece and nephew.”

“Man, you have a big family.” Keith said softly. Lance would never get tired of listening to Keith speak.

“Yup, it was pretty crazy growing up. I met my bestfriend Hunk when I was 12 and we’ve been friends ever since. We moved in with Matt and his sister in a house since it was cheaper that way. Matt is a couple years older than us and his sister is 18. She’s super smart and is already in college with us and we’re in our third year.” Lance loved to talk about Pidge. He doesn’t have any younger siblings, but Pidge felt like one and he was proud of her. 

“Wait.” 

“Hmm?”

“Did you say you live with...Matt?”

“Yeah?” Did Keith know Matt?

“The Matt you were trying to text when you texted me instead?”

“That’s the one.” Lance nodded.

“You live with him and you got his number wrong? Why didn’t you get up to talk to him or like don’t you have his number saved?” Keith sounded genuinely confused. 

“I was sick and tired and my throat hurt and…..geez it just happened, okay?” Lance was not going to have this conversation twice in one day.

“Okay okay, continue.” 

“Right, so we all live together. I’m studying engineering, and I work at a semi-small grocery store with Hunk and Matt. Oh, I like to swim occasionally. That’s pretty much it.”

“Your life sounds pretty nice.” 

“For the most part yeah.”

“For the most part?”

“It’s just sometimes I get really insecure. All of my relationships have been failures, like I know I’m still young, but I want to fall in love, like for real. But I guess I’m just not good enough for anyone. I always get too clingy and end up getting hurt.” He didn’t want to talk about this with Keith, but it just slipped out. 

“Dude, you….. are really beautiful and seem really nice and caring. I’m sure you’ll find someone who will appreciate you. Maybe they’re a lot closer than you think.” 

“You really think so man?” Lance really wanted to hug Keith right then.

“Yes.”

“You’re not so bad visually either.”

“Hah thanks.” There was that beautiful laugh again. “Hey listen, my brother just got home so it’s dinner time.”

“It’s nine.”  


“We eat when everyone is home. I don’t make the rules.”

“Alright…. Umm… can I like call you again sometime?” 

“Of course.”

“And you can call me anytime too.”

“Okay...well.. uhh bye?”

“Talk to you later.” Lance smiled. 

-click-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These guys are honestly idiots since they fail to realize they are so close to each other.  
> Also I kind of wrote this pretty fast so ignore any mistakes lol I'll look into it later.


	6. Dumb & Dumber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the feels begin

**Lance**  
Keith  
**_Allura_**

Thursday Morning:

Keith had spent the last three weeks: texting Lance, walking Kosmo, calling Lance, working, sending Lance selfies, playing with Kosmo, receiving selfies from Lance, hanging out with Shiro and Adam, oh, and receiving calls from Lance. Keith was a very busy guy. 

Keith was chilling on the couch, in his boxers, like every Thursday, when Shiro approached him. 

“So Keith, when do I get to meet the man who has your heart?” Shiro sat down next to the half naked Keith. “You’ve been in contact with him for about a month and you always refuse to show me his picture. I want to know what he looks like.” Shiro reached for Keith’s phone. 

“Why do you want to know?” Keith snatched his phone away before Shiro could grab it. 

“Because you talk about him all the time. I want to put a face to the name.” Shiro smiled. 

“Fine.” Keith unlocked his phone. He pulled up his last conversation with Lance, scrolling up to find Lance’s selfie. “This is him.” He handed his phone over to Shiro. Shiro eyes widen when he saw the picture. “Isn’t he cute?” Keith said blushing, taking his phone back. 

“Mhm.” Shiro nodded. “Keith, go put clothes on, we’re going out.” Shiro stood.

“What? Today’s my day off, I’m not leaving the house. Besides aren’t you going to work right now?” Keith sunk further into the couch showing no signs of getting up. 

“Keith, get dressed now.” Shiro repeated.

“Shiro I—”

“Keith.” Shiro said, in his dad voice, which meant that Shiro was not taking no as an answer. Keith stood, nodded, and went to his room. 

Shiro made his way to his own room where Adam was. “Oh my god.” Shiro said as he sat down on his bed.

“What’s up ‘Kashi?” Adam scooched over to sit closer to Shiro.

“Remember how I kept telling you that I was almost 100% sure that Keith’s Lance was the same Lance I knew? I always asked to see what he looked like to confirm, but Keith always refused until today. Adam, I was right, it’s the same Lance. The Lance I hired three years ago is the same Lance Keith is pining for.”

“Seriously?” Adam managed to say because he started laughing as soon as Shiro had begun talking. 

“Seriously, I love Keith but he’s an idiot. I bet he’s so love-struck that he never even mentioned where he was from or vice versa. These boys are so into each other that they never even talked about meeting. Adam, I can’t handle this.” Shiro sighed.

“Are you going to do something about it?” Adam wiped away his tears caused from laughter.

“I’m taking Keith with me to work today.” Shiro smiled.

“Oh.” Adam smiled in return. 

***

“Remind me again why I’m here? It’s nine in the morning, Shiro, I could’ve been at home being productive.” Keith complained as they entered the grocery store Shiro managed. 

“Keith, laying around in your underwear eating chips is not being productive.” 

“Still doesn’t explain why I’m here. I haven’t even been here in like four years.” Keith pouted.

“You’ll see.” Shiro smiled as he lead Keith to his office. 

Keith looked around trying to familiarize himself with the place. It was true that he hadn’t been there in four years. Why? Because he felt he had no need to be there, Shiro did all the shopping since he works there and if Shiro couldn’t, then Adam would. So Keith had no reason to ever step foot into his brother’s workplace. 

Shiro took a seat in his office chair simply smiling at Keith. 

“What?” Keith had never been so confused before. 

“Okay so I need you to go to,” Shiro picked up a clipboard “to aisle seven.” 

“For what? Am I here to work? I didn’t sign up for this.” Keith complained some more. 

“Just quit your yapping and get your butt to aisle seven, young man. Go have a conversation with the boy who’s restocking cereal.” Shiro shooed away his brother. 

“Shiro, a conversation, what, why I —” 

“Just go.” Shiro pushed him out of his office closing the door behind him.

“What the hell.” Keith said to himself. Shiro was acting weird and he didn’t know why. Sighing, he made his way to aisle seven. As he walked there, he noticed that he didn’t recognize most of the employees. Besides Shiro, who was the manager, and Coran, who was the owner, Keith didn’t really know anyone there. The people he was acquainted with no longer worked there. 

Keith arrived at aisle seven. 

There was a guy restocking the cereal. 

A guy who was tall.

A guy who had brown wavy hair. 

A guy with light caramel skin. 

A guy who was really damn attractive. 

A guy who Keith knew very well. 

Keith froze. He couldn’t move, couldn’t speak, he just stood there, motionless. Was that really who Keith thought it was? Was the guy who Keith had a major crush on really right there? There was no way it was true, right? 

The beautiful brunet had not noticed Keith was there, he was simply working. He grabbed as many boxes of cereal that would fit in his arms and turned. He was on his way to place the boxes in their rightful area when he met Keith’s eyes, dropped everything, and just stared. 

Nine in the morning, on a Thursday, in aisle seven, two guys, seven feet apart, stood in silence just staring at one another. 

“Keith?” The beautiful man said in the softest voice he had ever heard, slowly approaching a frozen Keith. “Is that you?” The brunet said as he slowly closed the distance between them.

Keith nodded. 

“Holy shit.” He whispered as he got a good look at Keith. 

“H-hi.” Keith finally managed to speak. 

“Hey.” Lance smiled. “How is this happening?”

“Uhh, My brother is the manager here.” Keith said as he avoided Lance’s eyes. 

“Wait.” Lance gasped. “Your brother is Shiro? What the hell, we’ve been so close to each other and we didn’t even know.” He laughed and boy was Keith screwed. Lance’s smile, his laugh, his beautiful blue eyes were too much to handle in person. Keith was going to faint. 

“I guess the Lance that he knew who was bi was you.” Keith felt his face become hot because Lance was getting closer. 

“Oh my god! Of course it was me! It should’ve been obvious. You said your brother worked at grocery store, that he was in the military, that he had a prosthetic arm, that he was married to a man, oh my god, how did I not know that all those things fit Shiro?” Lance laughed some more. 

“I guess we’re both just really dumb.” Keith finally relaxed and laughed a little. 

“Yeah.” Lance smiled getting even closer, so close that if Keith just leaned over, he would be close enough to kiss him, the thought made him blush. “Umm, can … I hug you? I’ve been wanting to for the longest time.” Lance rubbed the back of his neck, laughing nervously. 

“Yes.” Keith said ever so softly but loud enough that Lance could hear. 

Lance smiled, wrapping his arms around Keith’s back, gently placing his chin on Keith’s shoulder. Keith hugged back, melting into Lance’s arms. They embraced one another for what felt like forever in the middle of the cereal aisle. 

“Finally!” A voice called out from behind, causing them to break the hug.

Behind Keith, stood Adam and Shiro, Adam holding his phone in a position that made it seem like he was recording a video, Shiro on the other hand was clapping. 

“How long have you guys been there?” Keith asked, now fully red. 

“Pretty much the whole time. I started recording you when you left ‘Kashi’s office.” Adam smiled, putting down his phone. 

“I didn’t even notice you, what the hell!” Keith couldn’t be any redder.

“I’m like a ninja.” Adam approached the two, Shiro followed. “So this is the famous Lance?” Adam looked over at the blushing mess that was Lance.

“Yes, hello, I’m Lance.” He extended his hand. 

“Hi Lance,” Adam said as he shook Lance’s hand, “I’m Adam, ‘Kashi’s husband and Keefer’s brother-in-law.” He smiled. 

“Keefers?” Lance looked back at Keith. 

“Adam is a believer of nicknames.” Keith explained. “You guys will get along fine.”

“I don’t want to be a party pooper, but Lance is still working.” Shiro interrupted. “Now, Keith, you are very welcome that I dragged you here, but you have all the time in the world to hang out with your boyfriend, so say goodbye or whatever and let him finish his shift.” 

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Keith protested.

“Not yet.” Adam added. “Lance, if you want to date Keefers here, I am going to need your résumé, three references, and I am going to have to do an interview to see if you are qualified.” Adam stared at Lance.

Lance stared not saying anything back. 

“Adam, what the _hell_.” Keith glared.

“And please wear something presentable.” Shiro added. 

“Guys!” Keith couldn’t handle such embarrassment. “Lance, I’ll text you later.” He said as he, very shyly, kissed Lance on the cheek, and ran away, leaving Lance to suffer alone. 

***

Keith took Kosmo for a walk when he got home. He thought a walk would help him process what had happened. Keith had met Lance in person, hugged him, and even kissed his cheek. Keith hadn’t even told Lance that he liked him in that way. What if Lance didn’t feel that way? What if Lance just wanted to be friends? But Lance wanted a hug, so he must feel something, right? 

Even though he had his doubts, Keith smiled for the whole walk. Lance was very cute, he smelled so nice, and Keith already missed his warmth. He wanted to hug Lance, to hold his hand, to run his fingers through Lance’s wavy hair, he wanted to kiss Lance, but most of all he wanted Lance to feel the same way about him. 

Back home, Keith stripped his clothing off leaving only his boxers on and pulled out his phone. 

[10:30] ALLURA

**_[10:35] Yes? What is happening?_ **

[10:35] I just met Lance  
[10:35] in person  
[10:36] an hour ago

**_[10:37] WHAT? HOW?_ **

[10:37] turns out Lance works with Shiro  
[10:37] Shiro dragged me with him  
[10:38] and there he was playing with cereal boxes  
[10:38] Allura, he’s so cute

**_[10:39] How did you not realize he worked with Shiro?_ **  
**_[10:39] Didn’t you ask him where he lived?_ **

[10:40] I guess it never came up in conversation

**_[10:40] Keith, you’ve known him for like a month!_ **  
**_[10:40] How did neither of you ask such an important question?_ **

[10:41] I don’t know  
[10:41] but it doesn’t matter because we just met

**_[10:41] Right! Very exciting! So did you ask him out?_ **

[10:42] I was going to but then Adam interrupted us mid hug

**_[10:42] He hugged you?!?_ **

[10:43] yes and he was so warm  
[10:43] I even kissed his cheek before I ran

**_[10:44] Why did you run?_ **

[10:45] because Adam & Shiro were being super embarrassing  
[10:45] more than usual

**_[10:46] I can’t believe they cockblocked you_ **  
**_[10:46] So what are you going to do?_ **

[10:47] I’m going to text him after he finishes work  
[10:47] to see if he wants to hang out or something

**_[10:48] Yes! Make sure you give the deets later! <3_ **

[10:49] I will

***

Thursday Evening

“Keefers, wake up, dinner time.” Adam gently shook Keith, waking him from his nap. “It’s six thirty, you’ve been sleeping for like five hours.” 

“Really?” Keith rubbed his eyes.

“Yup, now go put some clothes on and come eat dinner.” Adam left for the kitchen. 

Keith got dressed and walked over to the kitchen. Adam had filled Kosmo’s bowl, and the four of them ate dinner. Adam teased Keith about how embarrassed Lance was after Keith left. Shiro explained how Lance was all smiley for the rest of his shift. 

After dinner, Keith realized that he fell asleep before he had texted Lance. Snuggling in bed with Kosmo (Kosmo ditched his dog bed long ago) he reached for his phone. 

[8:46] hey

**[8:48] hey! I thought u had forgotten abt me already**

[8:38] sorry I took a nap

**[8:38] lol it’s ok**  
**[8:38] man today sure was crazy**

[8:39] tell me about it

**[8:39] I still can’t believe we were this close the whole time**  
**[8:40] I mean i figured u were somewhat close since**  
**[8:40] we have the same area code but damn**

[8:41] I know

**[8:41] also Adam is intense**

[8:42] I told you he was

**[8:42] so umm**

[8:43] yeah?

**[8:43] on ur next day off**  
**[8:43] do u wanna hang out?**

[8:44] yeah

**[8:44] cool cool**  
**[8:45] when would that be?**

[8:45] I’m free this sunday since Pidge needs more hours

**[8:46] PIDGE?**  
**[8:46] small, smart, short girl with glasses she doesn’t need**

[8:47] yes?

**[8:47] PIDGE IS MY ROOMMATE WTF**

[8:48] are you serious?

**[8:48] YES!**  
**[8:49] wtf u never mentioned her before**

[8:49] neither have you!  
[8:49] you always referred to her as ‘she’

**[8:50] well u referred to her as ‘my coworker’**  
**[8:50] christ, we’re so stupid lol**

[8:51] agreed

**[8:52] so u want to hang out this sunday?  
**[8:52] it’s actually my day off****

[8:52] yeah 

**********[8:53] ok! I’ll pick you up at 12?**  
**[8:53] we can spend the day 2gether**  
**[8:54] just text me ur address later**

[8:55] sounds good 

**********[8:55] cool cool**  
**[8:55] I have to get up early tomorrow to do some last minute studying**  
**[8:56] ttyl <3**

[8:57] have fun 

Did Keith Kogane have a date with Lance on Sunday? Yes, yes he did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY FINALLY MET YAY!!!  
> Also yes Adam just magically appeared lol  
> I honestly didn't think this story would get any love but thank you for the lovely comments & actually bothering to read this, I really appreciate it! <33


	7. Roses & Skates

**Lance**  
Keith 

****

Sunday Midday:

“I think you should wear the light blue dress shirt with the black tie.” Matt said as he held up the newly ironed shirt. “The pants you’re wearing are fine.”

“Are you sure?” Lance sat still as Hunk styled his hair. Normally, Lance would do his own hair but he was beyond nervous and didn’t want to mess it up. Hunk grabbed a comb and a bottle of gel. He squeezed out a bit of gel and ran it through Lance’s hair creating a slick back look, with the comb he singled out a few strands of hair and curled them with his finger. 

“It’ll be fine.” Matt nodded, gently placing Lance’s clothes on the counter. 

In the living room, Pidge printed out the documents Lance had asked her for. He wasn’t entirely sure If Adam was joking about the interview or not but he wasn’t going to take any chances. He had asked Matt, Hunk, and Pidge to write references for him, of course they all laughed but eventually agreed to do it. 

“What about shoes? Black or brown?” Lance hurried to his closet, grabbing his two pairs of dress shoes.

“Black.” Matt and Hunk said in unison.

Lance nodded. He slipped into his dress shirt that was a little on the tight side, but comfortable anyways, tucked in it, added the tie, leaving his shoes for last. He quickly sprayed some cologne on to make sure he smelled nice. 

“How do I look?” Lance posed.

“Sexy.” Matt winked.

“Professional.” Pidge added as she walked into the room with the documents in hand.

“You look nice.” Hunk smiled. 

“Thank you guys, I really appreciate all the help. I really, _really,_ like Keith and I don’t want to mess this up.” Lance blushed a little.

“Then you’re going to need these.” Pidge left the room and came back with a dozen roses. “I think Keith would like them.”

“Pidge, you’re a genius!” He ran towards the small girl giving her a kiss on her forehead. 

“Gross.” She smiled as she wiped her forehead. 

“Okay, I think I should head on over.” Lance grabbed the roses, his keys, a jacket, his wallet, and the documents. 

“Good luck!” His three friends all cheered him on. Lance couldn’t ask for better friends. 

****

Lance rang the doorbell. 

He felt calm at first but waiting for someone to open the door caused his heart to beat faster, and he could feel his palms start to get sweaty. Roses in one hand, documents in the other, Lance stared at the door and cleared his throat when the door opened. 

“Hello.” Adam greeted him with a smile. “Roses, nice touch, come in.” Adam led Lance through the house to the dining table. “Have a seat.” 

“Thank you.” Lance said politely as he took a seat. 

Adam sat in the chair directly across from Lance and crossed his arms. “Did you bring the stuff?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Yes?” Lance handed Adam the documents he had brought. 

“Good.” Adam took the file folder from Lance’s hand. He quickly skimmed through Lance’s résumé and thoroughly read the references. 

Lance sat in silence more nervous than before. He looked away for a moment trying to take a good look at the place but thought he should maintain eye contact. 

“Not bad.” Adam nodded as he put the papers back inside the file folder. “Now for some questions, Do you have experience with men?”

“Yes sir.” Lance gulped. 

“Are you a top or bottom?” Adam smirked.

“I usually top but I would most certainly bottom for Keith if he wanted to.” Lance said nervously, his cheeks turning a bright pink.

Adam tried to hold in his laughter. “Are you out to your family?” 

“Yeah, they are extremely supportive.” Lance gave a warm smile. 

“What are your kink—”

“Adam!” Shiro interrupted his husband. “I think that’s enough questioning, don’t scare the poor boy.” Shiro offered Lance an apologetic smile. “Keith will be right out.” 

Lance nodded trying to calm his nerves. 

“Lance, I honestly wasn’t expecting you to actually bring these documents. I mean I was half joking but I only want what’s best for Keith.” Adam spoke in a serious tone. “He’s been hurt too many times and I just want him to be happy. I’m pretty sure you’ll do a good job in doing that.” Adam smiled. 

“So I pass?” Lance asked, sitting up straight.

“You pass.” Adam laughed. 

“I really hope you make my little brother happy. He deserves it.” Shiro added. 

“I will.” Lance smiled lovingly. 

“You will what?” Keith finally appeared with Kosmo. 

Keith wore tight black jeans that defined that ass, a black t’shirt he tucked in, and a dark red leather jacket. He wore his hair in a low ponytail and he looked _fine_. 

“Wow.” Lance stood. 

Kosmo took notice of the stranger in the house and began to bark. 

“Hey there Kosmo,” He said sweetly “I’m Lance, your godfather.” He turned to Keith “Can he pet me?” 

Keith chuckled. “Sure, Kosmo go pet Lance.”

Everyone in the room laughed except for Lance. 

“Oh my god!” Lance’s entire face was a tomato red in embarrassment. “I mean… can I pet him?!” 

Kosmo had already stopped barking and was sniffing Lance. 

“Go ahead.” Keith said through his laughter.

Lance bent down, roses still in one hand, and gently ran his fingers through Kosmo’s fur. 

“I uhhh got these for you.” Lance stood, giving Keith the roses. 

“Oh, thank you.” Keith smiled, cheeks flushed, taking the roses. “I’ll go put these in water, be right back.” Keith ran off and Kosmo followed. 

Shiro cleared his throat. “Lance,” He glared at the nervous boy “If you break that precious boy’s heart I will kill you and your entire family.” 

Lance immediately tensed and swallowed his saliva.

Shiro placed his hand on Lance’s shoulder and squeezed. “It’s just a figure of speech, relax, I’m just messing with you.” Shiro and Adam laughed. 

Lance took a deep breath and laughed nervously.

Keith came back and noticed the papers on the table. “Oh god, Lance don’t tell me you actually listened to Adam’s nonsense.”

“Kind of, I just want to have their approval.” 

“And he’s got it.” Adam gave a thumbs up. 

“Let’s go.” Keith walked to the door. 

Lance followed. 

****

After a quiet car ride, Lance being over pulled over for speeding, and getting a flat tire, they finally managed to arrive at The Voltron Rollerama. 

“Roller skating?” Keith asked.

“Hell yeah, let’s go.” Lance turned off the car. 

 

Once inside, skates on, Lance grabbed Keith’s wrist and headed to the rink. 

“Have you skated before?” Lance asked.

“No.” Keith said almost losing balance. 

“Don’t worry, I got you.” Lance smiled, moving his hand from Keith’s wrist to Keith’s hand, intertwining their fingers. 

Keith smiled.

Lance lead Keith around the rink at a slow pace so Keith could adjust. They talked about how Lance’s outfit was semi ruined due to changing his tire earlier, about how nervous they both were, and how the date was going pretty well so far. 

After a good thirty minutes, Keith was ready to skate on his own. 

Lance let go of his hand and slapped Keith on the back. “Tag, you’re it!” He hollered as he skated away as fast as he could. 

“Oh, it’s on!” Keith yelled back skating after the brunet. 

Lance looked back to see Keith chasing him. He slowed down a little to let the boy catch up and as soon as Keith got closer, Lance would speed up. 

“Cheater!” He heard Keith yell from behind.

“You’re just slow!”

Lance skated around the rink in laps never letting Keith get close enough to catch him. He could tell that Keith was starting to get angry and it was very cute. As Lance continued to skate, he heard the change in music. It was a song that he and Keith knew very well. In excitement, Lance came to a stop. He was just about to turn around when he felt arms around his stomach along with the owner's weight causing Lance to almost lose balance. 

“I got you!” He felt Keith say into his back.

Lance blushed, turning around still in Keith’s embrace. “You did.” 

“Do I get a reward?” Keith smirked still trying to catch his breath from all the hardcore skating. 

“Do you want one?” Lance said softly, closing the distance between them, leaning down, foreheads touching. 

“Yeah.” Keith said in a whisper. 

Lance gently cupped Keith’s cheeks bringing their lips together. The kiss was a gentle, sweet kiss. A kiss so soft that is seemed like Keith’s lips were fragile and Lance didn’t want to break them. Keith kissed him back in the same way and Lance melted. 

Lance broke the kiss to sing along to the music that had been playing in the background “Am I your fire? You’re one desire?” 

“Are you serious?” Keith laughed, still holding him.

“Deadly.” Lance smiled as he continued to sing and after a while Keith joined him.

The two were standing in a corner of the rink, holding each other, singing along to _I Want It That Way_.

"Okay, song over, let's eat, I'm hungry." Lance broke away from Keith's embrace, heading to the food court. Keith chose a table while Lance bought some pizza slices, which Keith had protested to since Keith wanted to pay for them. 

Lance and Keith ate, talked, laughed, and enjoyed each other's company. 

After enjoying the rink for another two hours, Lance took Keith to the park.

"Sooo," Keith said and he held Lance's hand. 

"Yeah?" Lance smiled looking down at their connected hands. 

"I feel like we've gotten to know each other pretty well, you know after texting each other for a month, and," Keith stopped. 

"What's up?" 

"Do you want to be boyfriends?" Keith's cheeks turned red. 

Man, Keith was the cutest guy Lance had ever met and there was no way in hell he was letting this chance slip away. 

"Fuck yeah, I mean that's why I kissed you, and we're holding hands, but I totally get you wanting to ask officially." Lance squeezed Keith's hand, resuming their walk. 

"Cool." 

"Yeah, so do you uhh, want to be called babe, or baby, maybe sweetheart, or darling, what about sugarplum?" Lance stopped by a bench in front of the lake and had them sit. He wrapped an arm around Keith, placing his hand of his shoulder.

"I guess babe." Keith said as he rested his head on Lance's shoulder. 

"Okay, babe" Lance leaned to kiss Keith's head. 

**** 

Sunday Night: 

Their date came to an end after Keith had bought them ice cream. Lance drove Keith back home, kissed him goodbye, and promised to text him later. 

"I'm home!" Lance announced as he collapsed on the couch. 

Matt, Hunk, and Pidge were all gathered in the living room watching a movie. 

"How'd it go?" Asked Hunk, pressing pause. 

"Crazy!" Lance said as he threw the tie, which he took off after having the interview with Adam, at Hunk. "First, Adam asked me a whole of bunch of weird questions like if I top or bottom. Then Keith comes out looking hot as fuck with these jeans that makes his ass pop. You can bet I was looking at it the whole day, anyways, his dog comes out with him and I'm like really nervous, so guess what I said? I said, 'can he pet me?' like what the hell!! I was so embarrassed. They all laughed at me like you guys are now. So then we're leaving and I'm still nervous so I say nothing and start speeding but then I get freaking pulled over. I got a speeding ticket and Keith was like whatever. So now I'm like a mess and the fucking tire blows out. I have to get out of the car and change the tire, get my clothes all dirty, as you can see." He motioned to his clothes. "Keith helped me change the tire and said that I still looked fine. We went to roller skate and then I kissed him and now he's my boyfriend so yeah." Lance sunk in the couch as his friends stopped laughing. 

"If he still chose to be your boyfriend after all that then he's a keeper." Said Pidge. 

"Yeah man." Hunk added. 

"You've found yourself a nice dude." Matt agreed with the gang. 

"I sure did." Lance smiled softly. 

Lance stayed to finish the movie with his friends before going to bed. 

Practically ripping off his clothes, he put on some pyjama bottoms and hopped into bed, grabbing his phone. 

**[9:43] hey babe**

[9:45] hey 

**[9:45] today was nice**

[9:46] yeah it was 

**[9:46] I have an early shift 2morrow**  
**[9:47] so goodnight babe <3 **

[9:47] night  
[9:47] ttyl <3 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiss kiss fall in love <3  
> Thank y'all for all the kudos & stuff (I'm still new to this website)  
> And for the comments too! I love reading them :) also pls ignore any mistakes, I always try to proofread but I always miss the smallest things.


	8. Bookstore Adventures

**Lance**  
Keith

Tuesday Morning: 

**[9:43] babeee**  
**[9:43] I’m bored**

[9:44] good morning to you too

**[9:44] right**  
**[9:45] mornin**

[9:46] don't you work today?

**[9:46] nope**  
**[9:46] I did some overtime on saturday**  
**[9:47] so shiro said I could have today off**

[9:47] ok what about school?

**[9:47] teach cancelled**  
**[9:47] so I have nothing 2 do**

[9:48] homework?

**[9:48] already did it**  
**[9:48] I’m a good boy ;)**  
**[9:49] can I hang w Kosmo?**

[9:49] sorry, Allura is taking care of him  
[9:50] since we all work today

**[9:50] booo**

[9:50] figure out something to do  
[9:50] I’m going to work

**[9:50] ok :(**  
**[9:50] have a good day babe**

[9:50] yeah you too 

Lance threw himself on the couch next to Pidge who was getting ready to go to work. Hunk and Matt had left around six in the morning. 

“Pidge! You can't leave me, I'll die of boredom.” Lance complained.

“You could clean the house or something.” Pidge reached for her backpack not really caring about Lance's problems. 

“I hate chores.” He sank further into the couch, sighing. 

Pidge was almost out the house when Lance ran after her. “I know, Pidge take me to work with you! I'm sure Adam wouldn't mind and we could hang, oh, and Keith's there too.” He begged, clinging to her arm. 

“Fine but no pda.” She removed herself from his grip, making way to her car. 

Lance ran back inside grabbing a couple things, locked the door, and joined Pidge. 

****

They arrived at Galra Books.

“I can’t believe I’ve never been here before.” Lance said as he entered the gigantic bookstore. He had never seen such a big bookstore before, there was an escalator leading to the downstairs floor, a built in café, and a section where kids could play, finding Keith would take time. 

“Of course you haven't, it's not like you're an avid reader.” Pidge snickered. 

“Hey! I like to read. I just prefer digital copies.” Lance protested, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Uh huh.” She smiled “I'm going to go get settled. You go walk around or whatever, come find me later.” She waved as she made her way to the back.

¨See you later Pidget!¨ He waved back. 

Lance had no idea what he would do first. He could go find his boyfriend, but that miniature slide looked so tempting, and then again it was still morning so maybe he could grab a drink. Lance decided he was thirsty first, so he made his way to the café, ordered a latte, and relaxed at a table while he finished his drink. He thought about texting Keith to let him know he was there, but in the end he thought it would be better to surprise him. If he remembered correctly, Keith was done at six, so that gave him enough time to enjoy the place before meeting with his boyfriend. 

After finishing his drink, Lance walked over to the children section, which was all the way at the other end of the store; on his way he stopped to look at some books with interesting covers. He thoroughly read the summaries, inputting their names in his phone for future reading. 

He had finally arrived at the kid zone and boy, there were a lot of kids, who for some reason were there instead of being at school, and Lance was ready to play. He stood in line for the slide, which was made for little five year olds, but that didn’t stop him. There were three kids in front of him and two kids behind him. 

“Hey mister, aren’t you too big for the slide?” The little boy in front of Lance looked up at him.

“Nope.” 

“You are!” The boy pointed at the slide “It’s too small for you.” 

“No it’s not, it’s just the right size.” Lance argued. “Now go, it’s your turn.”

The boy headed towards the slide, climbed the ladder and slid down, giving Lance a high five as the boy got in line again. 

It’s was Lance’s turn, and the little boy was right, Lance was way too big for the slide, again, that wasn’t enough to stop him. He reached the top, laying down sideways, he slid down the small slide, his legs dangling when he reached the bottom, it was uncomfortable but Lance stood up and got in line again. He went down the slide a couple more times before he realised someone he knew was in the crowd recording him. 

“Did you have fun Lancester?” Adam smiled as he approached him, putting his phone away. “You looked so cute.” Adam pinched Lance’s cheeks. 

“Hey Adam, I think you should get a bigger slide. This one’s a bit small.” Lance smiled, he’s gotten used to Adam’s teasing. 

“That’s because the slide is meant for little kids.” Adam laughed. “Are you here to see Keefers? I can tell you where he’s at.” Adam led them away from the kid zone. 

“Yeah, that would be great actually. It’ll probably take me hours to find him here, this place is huge.” Lance spread his arms for emphasis.

“Yeah, after years of hard work this place is finally finished and mine.” He smiled. “What time did you get here? It’s almost one, which is when Keefers goes to lunch.” Adam led Lance to the lower half of the store, heading to the comic books.

“I got here around ten thirty, I came with Pidge.” 

“You mean you’ve been messing around the slide for hours?” 

“No! I got a latte, checked out some books, and then went to the slide.” Lance corrected him.

“Okay.” Adam chuckled. 

They reached the comic book section where Keith was putting up a comic display. 

“Well, here you are.” Adam smiled, ruffled Lance’s hair, and went back to his office. 

“Babe!” Lance called out, jumping into Keith’s arms, causing Keith to drop a pile of comic books as he held the man.

“Hey.” Keith smiled “What are you doing here?” 

“I told you I was bored so I made Pidge bring me here .” Lance held Keith’s face kissing him all over his cheeks, his forehead, his chin, and lastly his lips.

“Oh.” Keith smiled, cheeks flushed.

Lance backed away and smiled “Yup! So, I’m starting to get hungry and Adam said it was almost your lunch break so hurry up, my man.” 

“I just have to finish this display and I’m done.” Keith bent down to pick up the comic books he had dropped. 

Lance walked over to the cart filled with comic books and grabbed a pile. “I’ll help you.” he walked over to the shelf and stacked the comic books neatly. 

“Sure.” Keith pushed the cart closer between them and continued to finish the display with Lance’s help. 

“Did you bring lunch or were you going to go out?” Lance asked as he stacked the last of the comics. 

“I brought lunch, Adam likes to pack Shiro and I lunches.” Keith adjusted the superhero cut out, finishing the display. “C’mon, we can share.” Keith grabbed Lance’s hand and lead him to the breakroom. 

“Are you sure? I can always go buy something.” Lance followed.

“It’s fine, we also have a great vending machine selection.” 

“I’m not in the mood for chips.”

“It has actual food, silly, Adam takes care of his employees.” With his free hand, Keith opened the door to the breakroom. “Go sit with Pidge.” Keith said as he let go of Lance’s hand. 

Lance noticed his friend sitting by herself eating pizza. “Pidge!” Lance took a seat next to her and smiled. “This place is so cool. If I was as short as you, then maybe the slide would be a lot more fun.” 

“I knew you would go to the slide eventually.” She laughed 

“Of course I would! It looked like fun and it would've been funner if I wasn't so tall.” He pouted.

“Or you could act your age and just not go on the slide.” Pidge took another bite out of her pizza.

“Impossible! I may technically be an adult, but if I see a slide then I must go on the slide.” He nodded. 

“Adam just sent me the video. Lance actually looks ridiculous.” Keith joined them with food in his hands. He gave Lance half of his lunch and half of a sandwich he got from the vending machine. 

Lance happily took the food and started eating. “By the way, how is it that Adam is always there to record? I didn't even notice him.” 

“Adam is secretly a ninja.” Keith began to eat. 

“You guys just like to complain, Adam is super cool.” Pidge added. 

“He's a pretty cool guy when he's not teasing you.” Keith said “He's really caring, he cooks good food, he's supportive and he knows how to comfort people.” 

Lance noticed Keith's soft smile and smiled in return. Keith looked so soft when he talked about people he cared about. He reached out and held Keith's hand. 

“I can't eat like this.” Keith looked down at their connected hands. 

“Try.” Lance stuck his tongue out and continued to eat with his free hand.

Keith sighed and ate the rest of his meal with one hand. 

“I have to go back to work.” Pidge stood.

“But we just got here!” 

“Yeah, but you see Lance, I was already here. I took an earlier lunch today so now my break is over.” She gathered her things. 

“Oh okay, then I'll go bother you later.” Lance winked. 

“I rather you didn't, just spend time with your boyfriend. I get enough of you at home.” She started to leave then stopped. “I'm done in three hours, are you coming with or staying with Keith?” She asked. 

“I can take him home later.” Keith answered. 

“Okie dokie.” She said as she left. 

“See you at home!” Lance said right before she went back to work. 

For the rest of lunch, the couple ate and talked about the books lance had found interesting. 

After lunch, Lance helped Keith work, he found some books for his niece and nephew, he dragged Keith to the slide and made him get on it, he snuck in some kisses when Keith wasn't paying attention, and overall just enjoyed his boyfriend's company. 

****

Tuesday Evening: 

“Okay, let's go.” Keith said, putting on his jacket, taking his keys out. 

“On your motorcycle?” Lance asked as they left the bookstore. 

“Yup, she’s right over there.” Keith lightly jogged in the direction of his motorcycle. 

“Wait for me, babe!” Lance yelled, running after his boyfriend who had already reached the bike. 

“Here, put this on.” Keith handed Lance a spare helmet. “I always carry an extra just in case.” 

“Cool.” Lance put on the helmet, hopping on the bike. “This is so cool.” He said as he wrapped his arms around Keith. 

“You’re going to have told me tighter if you don’t want to fall.” 

“Not a problem.” Lance tightened his grip as Keith started the motorcycle.

Keith pulled out of the parking lot. 

Lance gave Keith directions to his house which wasn’t that far away from the bookstore. 

As they pulled into the driveway, Lance couldn’t help but yell “That was awesome! Wooo!” 

Keith only laughed as he parked his bike. 

“You want to come in?” Lance asked as he got off the bike. “I’m pretty sure everyone is home so you can meet them, well you already know Pidge.” He handed Keith the helmet. 

“Okay.” Keith said, getting off his bike, putting away the helmets. 

Lance opened the door to his house “Guys, I’m home! I brought Keith.” He threw his jacket on the counter and made way to the living where his friends were besides Pidge, who was in her room. 

“Hey.” Hunk greeted them, mouth full of grapes “We were just watching Parks & Rec.”

“Cool” Lance held Keith’s hand and brought him forward “Guys, this is my boyfriend Keith. Keith that’s Hunk,” He pointed at the dude with grapes in his mouth “and that’s Matt, Pidge’s older brother” he pointed to the guy laying on the floor.

“Hey.” Keith smiled. 

“Nice to finally meet you bro.” Hunk offered a smile.

“Hey” Matt stood approaching the couple. “What’s Keith short for? Keithson or maybe Keiththew?” 

“Uh it’s just Keith, not short for anything.” 

“Lame, but it’s good to meet you buddy.” He ruffled Keith’s hair.

“Yeah, nice to meet you guys.” Keith smiled.

“Okay, now you’ve met my friends. Let’s go.” He pulled Keith to the stairs.

“Um, bye.” Keith said to Lance’s friends as he walked up the stairs to Lance’s room. 

“Welcome to my room.” Lance opened his door and closed it behind Keith. He took his shoes off and crawled into bed under his covers, leaving space for Keith. “Well don’t just stand there, come in.” He said raising his blanket so Keith could join him. 

Keith took off his jacket and his shoes then walked over to Lance’s bed. “Okay.” He snuggled up next Lance and wrapped his body around him. 

Lance covered them with his blanket and cuddled his cute boyfriend. “Are you tired?” He asked, slowly moving Keith’s bangs to the side, pressing his lips to his boyfriend’s forehead. 

“A little, I didn’t get much done since I had a distraction.” He smiled.

“Well, you are welcome to come distract me anytime at work.” 

“I don’t think Shiro would be very happy with that. He’s a lot stricter than Adam.” 

“Yeah.” Lance pulled Keith in closer, kissing him, running his fingers through that mullet he so very liked. 

Keith kissed him back, moving his hand under Lance’s shirt, touching his skin. 

Keith broke the kiss “I would absolutely love to continue this but I should get going. They won’t eat dinner until the three of us are there.” 

“Alright.” Lance smiled kissing his boyfriend again, removing the blanket that covered him. 

Lance walked Keith downstairs, as Keith said his goodbyes, and walked him to his motorcycle. 

“I’ll text you later.” Keith said giving Lance a quick kiss. “Goodnight.” He said getting on the motorcycle.

“Goodnight.” Lance waved as his boyfriend pulled out of the driveway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	9. Dinner Party

**Lance**  
Keith 

Friday Afternoon:

[2:30] Adam wants to know what he should bring  
[2:30] besides the five dishes he has already prepared

**[2:33] dude thats enough**  
**[2:33] Hunk made tons of food 2**  
**[2:33] Adam’s like a mom**

[2:34] yeah

**[2:35] what time u guys coming over?**  
**[2:36] Hunk’s gf is already here**

[2:36] we’re just waiting for Allura  
[2:37] Kosmo’s been wanting to leave for awhile  
[2:37] he’s just sitting by the door

**[2:37] man he’s so cute**  
**[2:38] my cute lil fluff ball**

[2:38] he really likes you guys  
[2:39] especially Pidge

**[2:39] I kno  
** **[2:39] I’m supposed to be his fav**  
**[2:40] btw im excited 4 this group hang**  
**[2:40] we all managed 2 finally be free on the same day**

[2:42] yeah Adam let us leave early  
[2:42] and took the day off himself  
[2:43] so did shiro 

****[2:44] it helps when ur close to ur boss lol**  
**[2:45] we got people to cover for us on our end** **

[2:46] oh yeah  
[2:46] about this thing 

****[2:47] what’s up?** **

[2:47] Pidge said there would be games

****[2:47] hell yeah**  
**[2:48] we have twister** **

[2:48] twister? 

****[2:49] yup ;)** **

[2:49] I’m not playing 

******[2:50] of course u r!**  
**[2:50] and so am I**  
**[2:51] I’m very flexible ;)**

[2:51] oh? 

****[2:51] yup**  
**[2:52] I can bend in many ways** **

[2:52] I’ll be the judge of that 

**[2:52] I look forward 2 it ;)**

[2:53] Allura’s here  
[2:53] we’re heading out 

**[2:54] see you soon! <3**

**** 

“This is going to be exciting! I can't wait to see everyone again.” Allura closed the car door, grabbing some of the dishes Adam had made. She had met Lance and his friends before when Keith brought her to the grocery store. Allura frequents the place but never got to know the employees. 

“You get to see Keith be all lovey dovey.” Shiro grabbed Kosmo’s leash along with his toys. 

“I can't possibly be worse than you and Adam.” Keith grabbed the rest of Adams dishes. 

“Keefers, of course you're worse. ‘Kashi and I have been together for eight years and married for six, we are sick of each other. You and Lance are still just starting.” Adam locked the car, pinching his husband's butt. 

“Sick of each other? You guys are always all over each other.” Keith said as he led them to his boyfriend's house, ringing the doorbell. 

“Damn right we are.” Adam grabbed the back of Shiro’s neck, pressing their lips together. <

“Look what you've caused.” Allura laughed. 

Matt arrived to open the door, letting the four in the house. Keith and Allura went to the kitchen to put away Adam’s homemade dishes. “Hey dudes,” Hunk greeted them, “You guys remember my girlfriend Shay.” He smiled at the beautiful girl next to them. Shay greeted them, taking the dishes and putting them in the fridge. Allura stayed with Hunk and Shay in the kitchen to help them finish their cookies. Keith left them to join Shiro and Adam in the living room. 

When they arrived, Shiro had taken Kosmo outside — the house was fenced — and left the back door open so he could come in and out as he pleased. 

In the living room, Adam sat very close to Shiro, Pidge flipped through the channels on the television, and Matt was scrolling through social media. Keith sat down next to Matt, watching as Pidge struggled to pick a channel to stay on. 

Keith couldn’t help but smile at how good things were going. In the last couple of months, Keith had gotten his dog, he had made friends, and even found himself the cutest boyfriend. He didn’t think it was possible for him to be this happy with life. Keith used to be a bright ray of sunshine before he lost his parents, but not so much afterwards. His teenage years consisted of him rebelling, getting in fights, and trying his best not to be a burden to Shiro, who was like a superhero in young Keith’s eyes. Keith just existed, not understamding why only bad things happened to him. But Shiro was the first person to show him any affection after he lost his parents. For the longest time it was just him and Shiro, well Shiro’s parents were there but not really. Then Shiro became somewhat distant when he got a boyfriend, and Keith hated it, the only person who cared about him was being taken away. When Keith met Adam, of course he was rude, but Adam was kind and patient. Adam slowly and carefully made his way into Keith’s life and stayed there. Adam would always spoil Keith and always comfort him when he was angry or sad. Keith then had two people in his life that he very much cared for. Slowly, his bubble grew when he met Allura, and when he met Coran. Coran was like an uncle to Keith, always offering him life advice. Once, Coran even yelled at Keith’s old college professor for denying Keith the right to voice his opinions. Little by little, Keith was starting to fill the void in his heart his parents had left and then he met Lance, the final piece of the puzzle. Keith knew he didn't need to be in a relationship to be happy but being in a healthy one really made him feel good. Keith had been in several relationships before but they didn’t end well, they either cheated on him or always developed a thing for Shiro, but Lance was different. Lance cared about Keith, he liked Keith for who he was and showed him every day they spend together. Lance was someone Keith could see himself with for a very long time but he was scared of being thrown away, of being left behind. But those thoughts wouldn’t ruin his relationship, he was going to enjoy his time with Lance, no matter how short or long that time would be because Keith had fallen in love. 

“What’s got you all smiley?” A tall boy appeared in from of him, using Keith’s lap as a pillow, he laid down, putting his legs over Matt, who didn’t seem to care. 

“Just thinking.” He said as he leaned down, kissing Lance. 

“About me?” Lance winked. 

“Yeah.” Keith smiled softly, causing his boyfriend to blush. “I love you.” He said leaning down to kiss Lance’s forehead. 

Shiro and Adam, watching from the other couch, shared a look and smiled. They couldn’t be happier to hear Keith say those words for the first time since they’ve known him. 

“I love you too.” Lance replied, staring lovingly into Keith’s eyes, cheeks a bright pink. 

“You’re welcome.” Matt said after the two love birds confessed their love for each other. 

“What for?” Lance asked. 

“If you weren’t trying to text me to cover for you at work then you wouldn’t have found the love of your life.” Matt put away his phone, grabbing Lance’s ankles. 

“No way! I texted Keith by accident because I was sick so if I’m thanking anyone I should be thanking sick Lance.” He protested. 

“But you were trying to text me! I told you I would cover for you anytime I could so you didn’t have to call in sick and because of me you found him!” Matt turned to his younger sister “Right?” 

Pidge could care less but just nodded. 

“If you say so.” Lance gave in too tired to continue the discussion. 

Pidge had finally chosen something to watch, Hunk, Shay, and Allura finished baking the cookies and joined everybody else in the living room. Kosmo had decided to stay inside for a while and cuddled up next to Adam on the couch. Everyone talked about different topics as they watched the television. 

After a while, Matt got up from the couch and came back with a box labelled _Twister._ “Alright mofos, time to play.” He moved around some furniture to make sure there was enough space for the game with Hunk and Shiro’s help. 

Shay laid the twister mat on the floor neatly as Matt took out the spinner. “Alright, who's going first?” He asked, having his fingers ready to flick the spinner. 

“I will.” Lance stood from the couch, giving Keith a wink, and walked over to the sheet. 

“Left foot yellow.” 

Lance walked over placing his left foot on a yellow circle closest to the edge of the mat. 

“Right hand red.” Matt said to Adam who had said he was next. Adam kneeled down placing his palm on a red circle. 

Matt kept calling directions as more people joined. The twister mat wasn’t big enough for everyone so only Lance, Adam, Shiro, Pidge and Allura were on it. Lance was on all fours in a push up position. Adam had his leg stretched under Lance’s stomach, the other leg slightly bent, and one hand to support his body placed on the red circle. Shiro was in a squat position and one hand behind him on the floor trying to keep his balance. His and Adam’s faces were very close. Pidge was nearly doing the splits with one hand holding her up. Allura had it easy, her legs opened a little and her hand was on the circle in front of her, basically she was just bending over. 

They went through another round, making Lance bend over in front of Adam. “Woah Lance, I am a married man.” He teased. 

“Oh please, Adam, this ass is only for Keith.” Lance made eye contact with his boyfriend who was just laughing. 

Adam was forced to squat down, now fully facing Lance’s butt. 

“Adam, stop looking at his butt!” Keith teased. 

“Well, it’s not like I can help it, it’s right there.” Adam laughed turning his head to the side. “Keefers we have room for you to join.” 

“I’ll pass.” Keith waved. 

“No can do! Babe, you have to play.” Lance looked up at Keith. 

“Hunk, Shay, and Matt aren’t playing.” Keith protested. 

“They will after you go. I’m pretty sure Pidge is going to fall any second now.” 

Keith looked over and Lance was right, Pidge was shaking because Kosmo was licking her face. 

“I can’t help it if I fall, Kosmo is distracting me.” She tried to keep her balance. 

“Fine.” Keith gave in, taking his jacket off. 

“Right hand blue.” Matt called out. 

The only blue spot that was free was in between Lance’s legs, under Adam. Keith sighed placing his right hand on the blue circle. 

“Enjoying the view?” Adam teased. 

“Definitely.” Keith said nonchalantly causing Lance to laugh, which made him fall on top of Keith also taking Adam down in the process. Allura, who was behind Adam had also lost balance and so on. Lance falling caused a domino affect, in which everyone was on the floor, laughing. 

For the next round, Keith, Matt, Hunk, and Shay were up. In between rounds, Kosmo had laid down in the middle of the twister mat under Hunk, who was on all fours. Shay laughed causing her to lose balance as she only had one foot down and both her hands stretched across the mat. Keith just stood on two circles that were close to each other. Allura had gotten out earlier when she lost balance because Adam had slapped his husband’s butt creating a loud noise trying to make Keith lose, which didn't work. Hunk tried his best not to fall on Kosmo but the poor boy wouldn’t last long. Shiro had to bring out a toy so Kosmo would get up but it didn’t work until it was Pidge who had the toy in her hand. 

After playing a few more rounds, they finally moved on to the kitchen to eat dinner. Lance and Pidge brought in an extra table, Adam and Hunk warmed up the food, Shiro and Keith set the tables, Allura and Shay got some drinks, and Matt scrolled through his phone. 

They all gathered to eat dinner and talked about different things, at one point there was a heated conversation about sporks. 

After dinner they cleaned up and gathered in the living room to watch a movie. Shiro laid on the longest couch with Adam snuggled up on top of him, Kosmo at their feet. Hunk sat on the smallest couch, arm around Shay. Lance sat in the recliner with Keith on his lap. Allura, Matt, and Pidge sat on the singles couch. 

Keith was having a nice time with everyone and hoped for more group gatherings in the future, maybe Coran could join them next time. 

During the movie, Lance whispered in Keith’s ear. “I love you.” 

Hearing Lance say those words made Keith smile. Lance actually loved Keith and it was just hard to believe. 

“I love you too.” He whispered back, smiling. 

Lance booped his nose, hugged him tighter, and continued to watch the television. 

Night was drawing closer and the time for them to leave was upon them. 

Adam gathered his tupperware, Shiro carried Kosmo to the car since he was sleeping, Allura said her goodbyes, and Keith still sat in Lance’s lap. 

“I have to go.” Keith laughed as Lance would not let him go. 

“No.” He squeezed tighter. 

“Lance, come on I'll see you on Sunday.” Keith laughed. 

“Oh yeah, we're taking Kosmo to the dog park.” He released his grip, letting Keith go. 

“That's right.” Keith stood, kissing his boyfriend goodbye. 

**** 

Friday Night: 

Allura went home after helping Adam put away some leftovers, taking some for herself. 

Kosmo had fallen asleep on Keith's bed. 

“So,” Shiro said as he joined Keith on the couch, leaving Adam in their room. 

“So?” 

“You really like him, huh?” Shiro smiled. 

“I guess.” He shrugged. 

“You guess? You literally just said you loved him three hours ago.” Shiro laughed. 

“Then why are you asking me such a stupid question?” 

“I'm just really happy for you, but you know it won't always be easy. You guys have been dating for a couple of months and everything is great and it's awesome. I hope you'll continue to be that way. Promise me that no matter what problems arise you'll work them out and get through them together, Keith, I don't want you to run away like you have before. I want you to stay happy.” Shiro smiled, a smile that showed just how much he meant every word he said, more than anything, Shiro wanted him to be happy. 

“I promise.” Keith nodded. 

“Good, now go to sleep.” Shiro stood, returning to Adam. 

Keith went to his room, slowly crawling into bed making sure he wouldn't move Kosmo. Keith was still young, he was still unsure of what the future had in store for him but he decided not to worry too much. He was happy for the first time in a long time and he wasn’t going to let any negative thoughts bring him down, he wasn’t going to think about the past or the future he would live in the present and just enjoy life. No longer was he the Keith that went on everyday just existing, he was the Keith who went everyday _living._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always try to make these chapters longer yet here we are btw I am not a large believer of angst. I'll read angst sometimes and occasionally write some but I just want my boys to be cute and happy and just enjoy each other. If I wanted angst, I'd just rewatch the show lol


	10. Power Rangers & Pizza

**Lance**  
Keith  
_Adam_

 

Sunday Morning:

**[7:34] babe hurry up w the bottle**  
**[7:34] lil Kei is being fussy**

[7:38] I just put the bottle in the microwave  
[7:38] I thought you said you were good with kids  
[7:39] this was your idea

**[7:39] but u agreed to it**  
**[7:40] it’s been a while since I had 2 take care of a baby**

[7:40] get Ren to help you

**[7:41] Ren is 5**  
**[7:41] I doubt she knows how 2 make a baby stop crying**

[7:42] Sing him some songs  
[7:42] or cuddle with him

**[7:43] I have been**  
**[7:43] but he won't stop crying**  
**[7:44] so bring ur ass back here w the bottle**

[7:44] quit texting me and take care of Kei’s crying

**[7:45] ugh**  
**[7:45] just hurry w the bottle**

Keith sighed as he took the bottle out of the microwave. He never imagined he’d have two kids to take care of, two little human beings yelling, crying, asking for hugs, and just being kids. They weren’t his kids but he grew to love them very dearly. Ren was a five year old girl. She loved everything and anything power rangers related. Her favorite power ranger was the black ranger. She was very cute, always wanting her hair in ponytails, and calling him Keef. She could pronounce his name correctly but chose not to. Kei was a two month old baby. He, like any other baby, cried and cried, waking up in the middle of the night wanting a diaper change or wanting a bottle. Ren and Kei were Shiro and Adam’s adopted children. They had both decided to finally have children when they reached their thirties, finally feeling prepared to be parents, Keith being an uncle. 

Keith and Lance often babysat, their place only being five minutes away from Shiro’s. Yup, they had moved in together after dating for two years. They chose a small apartment, one bedroom, one bathroom, a kitchen and a small living room. A cozy place for the young couple in love. This had been Keith’s longest relationship and he wanted to keep it that way. Sure, they had had their fights but nothing too serious. Keith made sure to not run away, he communicated, something he had become good at. He voiced his concerns and vice versa. Keith had also met Lance’s family which he instantly fell in love with. Lance’s mother was the warmest, kindest woman he had ever met. When she hugged him, he felt so warm and accepted. Lance’s siblings were all nice and funny, sharing tons of embarrassing Lance stories. Keith was very happy Lance had texted the wrong number.

Keith returned to his room where Lance had cuddled Ren in one arm and had Kei on his chest. 

“Took you long enough, I finally managed to make him stop crying.” 

“Should I take the bottle back then?” 

“Hell no, give it to me.” Lance snatched the bottle from Keith’s hands. “I can’t believe they do this everyday and still go to work. It must be exhausting.” He slowly sat up, gently holding Kei to feed him. 

“Well, they are older and more experienced than us.” Keith joined Lance on the bed, lying next to a half asleep Ren, Kosmo at their feet. 

“I guess. How old were they when they got married?”

“I think they were twenty-three.” 

“Geez they’ve been together for ages.” Lance laughed.

“Yup, they are that old married couple.” Keith turned on the television. He knew there was no way either of them was getting any more sleep. They had woken up at six in the morning, Shiro and Adam were taking a well deserved day off. 

****

_[10:23] hey Keefers, how are my beautiful children doing?_

[10:24] Lance and I are fine, thanks

_[10:24] ha ha very funny_

[10:25] Ren is watching power rangers  
[10:25] Kei is finally napping

_[10:26] finally?_

[10:26] he’s been awake since you guys left

_[10:27] aww he probably misses us_

[10:27] yeah  
[10:27] what are you guys doing?

_[10:28] we just woke up_  
_[10:28] Shiro’s making breakfast_

[10:29] oh god why?

_[10:30] I meant he’s buying breakfast_

[10:30] yup that sounds better  
[10:31] just relax  
[10:31] your kids are fine

_[10:31] okay_  
_[10:32] if anything happens just call me_

[10:33] Adam, they’re fine

_[10:33] okay okay_

*****

Sunday Afternoon: 

Ren was more attached to Keith. She lied next to him on the couch with Kosmo as they watched an old power rangers movie for the fifth time that day. She almost had every line of the movie memorized. For Halloween last year, she had been a rainbow power ranger, since she couldn’t decide which ranger she wanted to be. It took Shiro a week to make the costume but it was worth it, since she received extra candy. 

Keith sat back and watched the movie which he had grown to hate. He was so annoyed with the movie but wasn’t going to show it. Lance sat on the other couch, Kei on his lap, also watching the movie. Lance, it seemed, genuinely didn’t mind rewatching the movie over and over again. 

The movie came to an end and Ren was ready to replay it. 

“Ren, how about we eat some lunch.” Lance offered.

“I want pizza!” She shouted, leaving the remote to Keith. They boy grabbed it so fast, he was not watching power rangers a sixth time.

“Pizza it is.” Lance smiled. He put a sleeping Kei to bed before ordering some pizza. 

Everytime he and Lance babysat, Keith felt at peace. He liked this domestic life with children, maybe one day in the future, way in the future, he and Lance could raise some kids. But they’d have to be married first. Marriage. Keith had thought about it for awhile, he and Shiro had a long talk about marriage, he wanted to marry Lance. He wanted to call him his husband, to have a marriage certificate that made things official, he wanted Lance to wear a ring so the world could know he was taken. But he was scared, nervous, anxious, he wanted to propose but didn’t know how or when would be the right time. Did he have to do some big kind of event or could he just propose in bed or during a movie? He was just so unsure about it.

Lance set the newly delivered pizza on the table. Ren had brought some plastic plates to the living room so they could enjoy pizza with a movie, not power rangers, not on Keith’s watch. 

“Ready.” Ren winked at Lance. Keith didn’t think he’d ever seen Ren wink before not since she was adopted two years ago. 

Lance winked in response and sent Keith a smirk. 

Okay, so something was definitely happening. Were they planning to watch power rangers again? Or maybe they’d make Keith wear that power ranger onesie Adam had bought him but refused to wear. He did wear it when no one was around though. 

“Keith, here’s your slice.” Lance handed Keith a huge slice of pizza, bigger than the rest of the slices in the box. 

Ren and Lance sat back, staring at Keith eat. That was really weird even for them. Were they pranking him? Was the pizza made of hot sauce instead of tomato or did it taste gross? Just what on earth was happening?

Keith stared back, slowly biting into the pizza. As he ate, with the two weirdos still looking at him, he felt an uneasy feeling, like he was being watched, besides the two in front of him. Now that he thought about it, he didn’t see a delivery guy, or more like he didn’t hear the doorbell ring. Was the delivery guy still in the house? Was this apart of the prank Lance was pulling?

“God, you eat so slow.” Lance whined. “Babe, hurry up.”

“Why?” He took another bite of the pizza, chewing it slowly to annoy Lance. 

“Babe!” 

Keith laughed as he continued to eat the pizza slice. In the corner, Kosmo was eating the rest of the pizza, Lance and Ren didn’t seem to care. Why did they order pizza if they weren’t going to eat it?

As Keith reached the crust he felt something weird in the pizza, there seemed to be a foreign object in his slice, as he chewed, he bit down on the object and spit it out. In his hand was a silver ring covered with his saliva. He immediately looked over to Lance who had gotten down on one knee in front of him.

Oh.

_Oh._

“You took forever to eat that one slice,” Lance laughed as he took the ring “So we’ve been together for awhile, we’ve had our ups and downs, and after everything we’ve been through, I realized that I want to be with you for a long time. I want to grow old together, to have kids like Ren, to have a wedding, to be tied together. So I guess what I’m trying to say is, will you marry me?” He held the ring out upwards to Keith. 

Keith sat in silence. He stared and stared at the most amazing man he had ever met. The man he loved. Keith knew his answer but had trouble opening his mouth.

Lance waited. 

“Goddamnit, Keith” A voice from behind called out, a voice he recognized all too well, a voice that explained why he felt like he was being watched. Adam emerged from who knows where with his phone in his hand, recording. 

“What the hell are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be resting?” Keith turned to face his brother-in-law.

“Forget that, answer his damn question.” 

Keith turned his attention back to the beautiful Cuban boy he had fallen in love with. “Yes.” He said, grinning. 

Lance sighed, smiled, and put the ring on Keith’s finger, kissing him. 

Ren ran to Adam which made him put his phone away. 

“What the hell, Lance.” Keith playfully punched his fiancée. “Did you not think I could have choked on the ring? I could have died.”

Lance only laughed. 

Keith was happy Lance was the one who proposed. He had wanted to do it but had no clue how but Lance was one step ahead of him like always. 

“Now Adam, how?” 

“I delivered the pizza, well Shiro and I. He’s with Kei. You know I have to document every milestone in your life, my precious child.” He put Ren down and embraced Keith. “I’m so happy for you, you deserve all the happiness in the world, my boy.” 

Keith hugged Adam tight. He really loved Adam no matter how much he teased him.

“Did it finally happen?” Shiro entered after making sure Kei was fine. He walked over to Keith and hugged him as Adam hugged Lance. “Keith.” Shiro said ever so softly “Continue to be happy, I love you, now and always.” Keith felt like crying, Shiro had always been with him, supported him, loved him when no one else would. Shiro was the big brother he was blessed to have. 

“I love you too.” Was all he said trying his best to not cry, he would not cry, and he didn’t. “You and Adam are my best men.” He said after letting go of the hug.

“Ren and my niece can be the flower girls.” Lance added.

“I have the perfect videos of your love that I can show at your wedding.” Adam took out his phone waving it.

“I guess we have a wedding to plan.” Keith laughed. 

Shiro, Adam, Lance and Keith all sat in the living room and started talking wedding ideas, dates, colors etc. 

Thanks to Kosmo, there was no more pizza left. 

Ren took advantage of the adults talking so she played the power rangers movie again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Klance wedding!!! <3
> 
> also I started writing a new klance/adashi fic if y'all want to check it out :) It's [For Him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640858/chapters/39014366) which will have fluff and cuteness and humor? lol idk but yeah this story is reaching it's end.


	11. Vows & Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, I pretty much winged the wedding since I am Mexican and have only ever attended Mexican weddings so idk how this wedding would go in things like food or other events? lol it's still cute so enjoy! :)

**Lance**  
Keith

 

Saturday Morning:

[10:18] Remind me again why I had to sleep at Shiro’s last night?

**[10:18] It’s bad luck 2 see the groom b4 the wedding duh**

[10:19] since when?

 **[10:19] since 4ever**  
**[10:19] we’re getting married 2day**  
**[10:20] we have to do it right**

[10:20] right according to who?

 **[10:20] me**  
**[10:20] we talked about this babe**

[10:21] I still don’t understand  
[10:22] We already live together  
[10:22] and sleep together  
[10:22] that already breaks the standard marriage views  
[10:23] plus we’re both guys

 **[10:23] we talked abt this already**  
**[10:23] just let me have this**

[10:24] ok fine  
[10:24] are you ready yet?

 **[10:25] mostly**  
**[10:25] getting my hair done rn**  
**[10:25] I’m so nervous**

[10:25] me too

**[10:26] I can’t wait to call you my husband**

[10:26] I love you

 **[10:27] I love you 2**  
**[10:27] ur vows better be so romantic that I cry**

[10:27] you dork  
[10:28] see you in two hours

**[10:28] see you babe <3**

 

***

Lance stood in front of the mirror, taking a deep breath. He wore a white blazer with black piping, a white bow tie, black pants, and a red rose pinned over the pocket on his chest. His hair was slick back, a couple strands of his bangs resting on his forehead. 

“I’m ready.” He whispered. 

“Let’s go.” Hunk, his best man, rested his hand on Lance’s shoulder, smiling. “It’s your day, man. I can’t believe you’re getting married.” He choked back his tears. 

“Hunk, don’t you dare cry or I’ll cry.” 

“I’m.. not crying.” Hunk took a long, deep breath. “We should go, It’s almost time.” 

“Yeah.” Lance smiled. 

They walked to the ceremony hall, stopping at the entrance. Inside, people chatted in their chairs waiting for the ceremony to begin. The chairs were dressed in white covers with black ribbons. Along the aisles the pillars stood with white bouquets. 

Matt and Pidge stood in the back ready for the signal. Matt would play the piano as Pidge accompanied him with her violin. 

Lance’s mother was waiting for them by the door. “Are you ready, mijo?” She smiled, eyes watery. The ceremony hadn’t started yet but Lance could tell she had already cried. 

“I am.” He smiled as he reached out his arm. 

Lance knew Keith was still in the other room. Keith was going to enter with Shiro after Lance.

Hunk had walked in to give the Holt siblings the signal. 

After a couple of seconds, Pidge began to play making everyone in the hall end their conversations. Matt and Pidge were to play _Kataware Doki_ (by Radwimps). Keith had chosen the song after they watched _Your Name_. The song was so beautiful, it had made both of them cry, well the whole movie made them cry, but Keith listened to the song on repeat for a week, he needed it in his wedding. It took the Holt siblings a month to learn it. 

Ren and Lance’s niece grabbed the basket full of rose petals as they entered the hall.

As soon as Matt started to play the piano, Lance felt the tears come. He hadn’t walked down the aisle yet, he hadn’t even seen Keith yet. He just stood at the entrance, waiting for his turn to enter. All of a sudden, it all felt real. It was happening, he was getting married, it had just hit him. He was fine getting dressed, he was fine walking to the hall, but now that the music was playing, now that it was starting, he wanted to cry. 

His mother smiled at him. "It's our turn." 

He held back his tears, squeezed his mother’s hand, took in the deepest breath and began to make his way down the aisle. He saw his friends, his family members, all smiling at him. 

Lance bent down to let his mother kiss his cheek as they parted ways. He now stood in front of Coran, who was officiating the wedding, waiting for the love of his life to enter. 

The Holts continued to play as Keith entered, arm in arm with Shiro. Keith wore a black blazer with white piping, a black bow tie, black pants, and a blue rose pinned over his pocket. He wore his hair in a ponytail.

Lance knew Keith was beautiful, he knew from the very first selfie he had sent him, he knew when they met in person, he knew every morning they spent together. Keith was absolutely beautiful, more than ever. At this point, Lance let a couple tears run down his face. He was getting married to the most beautiful, most caring, loving, funny, short tempered, man in the world, to Keith Kogane. 

Shiro kissed Keith's forehead as they parted ways, joining Adam and their children.

Keith smiled as he joined Lance, connecting their hands.

“Isn’t it too early to cry?” He teased.

“Shut up.” 

They turned to face Coran as the ceremony began, exchanging glances here and there. 

“Under the eyes of the universe, together we take a moment to acknowledge the seriousness of the commitment being entered into today. With great joy, we also recognize the special bond shared by Lance and Keith.” Coran smiled as he continued the ceremony. “I will now invite the couple to share their vows with one another. Lance and Keith, the promises you make today are sacred; they are the groundwork from which your marriage will grow and blossom over time. Lance, would you like to begin first?”

Lance squeezed both of Keith’s hands, trying to find his voice. “Keith, my grumpy little bean, the yee to my haw,” Keith rolled his eyes as he smiled. “In my twenty four years of life, never in my wildest dreams did I think I’d get to fall in love with someone as amazing, beautiful, loving, and special as you. I promise to laugh with you, comfort you, be there for you, grow with you. I promise to be loyal and understanding. I will love you and have faith in your love for me for the rest of our lives.”

“Keith, your turn.” Coran smiled lovingly at the young boy.

Keith looked at Lance with those beautiful eyes filled with love, with those eyes that had become watery. “Lance, you came into my life by accident but you chose to stay, something a lot of people don’t do. You chose to continue to talk to me, get to know me and eventually fall in love with me. I love you with every inch of my being. Just as you chose me, I choose you. To stand by your side and sleep in your arms. To learn with you and grow with you, even as life and time changes us. I promise to respect you, treat you as an equal, knowing that we do not complete, but complement each other.” Keith smiled, a smile so beautiful that Lance wanted to cry again.

“Keith and Lance, it's time to join hands. Lance, before your family and friends, do you take Keith as your beloved husband, to have and to hold, through laughter and in sadness, through challenges and successes, so long as you both shall live?”

“I do.” He answered with no hesitation. 

Coran faced Keith and asked him the same question.

“I do.” Keith responded never looking away from Lance.

“The rings.” Coran said as Kosmo entered, wearing a bow tie, pillow in his mouth which carried the rings, bringing them to Coran. “Please repeat after me: I, Lance, present you, Keith, with this ring as a symbol of our everlasting love. Let it never lose its luster, just as my love for you will never fade.”

Lance repeated as he gently slipped the ring on Keith's finger.

Keith grabbed the other ring and said “I, Keith, present you, Lance, with this ring as a symbol of our everlasting love. Let it never lose its luster, just as my love for you will never fade.” Placing the ring on Lance’s finger.

“Keith and Lance, by the power vested in me, under the eyes of the universe, I happily pronounce you husband and husband! You may now kiss.”

Lance pulled Keith as close as possible and kissed him, his husband.

“Ladies and gentlemen, for the first time, I give you Mr. Keith Kogane and Mr. Lance McClain!!” Coran threw his arms in the air in excitement.

The guests clapped and cheered, Adam wooing louder than everyone.

 

***

 

Everyone gathered in the reception hall which was only two doors down from where the ceremony was. The building was huge with rooms for all types of occasions; they got a great deal renting out two rooms. 

Keith and Lance couldn’t stop smiling, not when they greeted their guests, not when they fed each other, not when they talked about the randomest things.

Kosmo had been running around asking almost everyone for food but mainly stayed by their side or under their table. 

The time had come for the newlyweds to have their first dance. Lance curved his lips into the biggest smile; the song was a surprise for Keith. He chose a song he knew would make Keith laugh. 

They walked to the dance floor. 

Lance winked at Shiro, who was at the DJ table with Ren, to let them know it was time to play the song. He brought Keith in close, one hand on his husband’s waist and the other linked together.

“Ready?” He whispered in Keith’s ear as the room became silent. 

“Ready.” Keith whispered back as he quickly kissed Lance’s cheek.

The music began to play and they started to waltz. Lance had taught Keith how to waltz for the wedding.

Lance saw Keith’s expression change when he had figured out what song had been playing. 

“Are you serious?” Keith started to laugh.

“Deadly.” Lance smiled as he continued to waltz around the dance floor—which had been lit up—as the orchestra version of _I Want It That Way_ played.

“I want you to know that deep down inside of me.” Lance sang.

Keith laughed again before joining him as they both sang “ You are my fire. The one desire.”

As the song came to an end, they kissed as everyone applauded. 

The newlyweds returned to their table. 

“Excuse me.” Adam spoke into the microphone holding baby Kei. “I would like to make a toast. I have known Keith for the longest time, he wasn’t always the easiest person to handle, plus he’s really weird, but I love him like my own brother and I am so happy he found someone as nice as Lance. They truly are perfect for each other considering they are both idiots, I mean it in the nicest way possible.” This made everyone laugh, well everyone besides Keith. “With the help of the young Pidge, I here present you this video which shows you all the journey of their love.” Adam pointed to the screen behind him. 

Lance held Keith's hand as they both watched the video they weren't expecting.

The video opened up to a younger Keith lying on the floor,in only his boxers, smiling at his phone. 

“Who are you texting?” Adam’s voice came from behind the camera. 

Eyes still on his phone, still smiling, Keith said. “Lance.”

“Your boyfriend?” Adam teased.

“Shut up, he’s not my boyfriend!” Keith put his phone down. “Are you recording? What the fuck, Adam.” A half naked Keith stood, turning Adam’s phone off.

The screen goes black before opening up to a new scene with Keith, fully clothed, taking selfies with Kosmo. 

“You’ve taken enough pictures.” Shiro laughs, watching Keith take numerous pictures.

“I have to look nice. Lance’s selfies are always cute so I have to try.” Keith says as he hugs Kosmo and smiles into his phone camera.

“‘Kashi, Keefers just wants to look nice for his boyfriend.”

“Adam! He’s not my boyfriend...not yet any— Stop recording.” Keith then throws a pillow to Adam’s phone, the screen going black again.

The next scene takes place in the grocery store, Keith is seen leaving Shiro’s office. Adam has to zoom in since he is quite a distance away. The camera follows the young Keith as he walks around the grocery store, stopping in aisle seven. There, Keith freezes in front of a tall, skinny, Cuban employee. 

“It’s happening.” Shiro’s voice is heard from behind the camera.

“‘Kashi, be quiet. I can’t hear what they’re saying. Let’s get closer.”

The audio comes into focus as Adam gets closer. “Umm, can … I hug you? I’ve been wanting to for the longest time.” Lance rubs the back of his neck as he asks Keith.

“Yes.” Keith responds before hugging Lance.

The screen goes black once again and opens to Keith styling his hair. “Do I look okay?” 

“You look great.” Shiro’s voice is heard from behind the camera.

“Ughh, Shiro not you too. Why are you guys recording me all the time?” Keith sighed.

“I don’t know why but Adam says he needs it for future reference.”

“What does that even mean?”

“I don’t know.”

The next scene is Keith in the same outfit but later that night.

“Guys,” He says as he throws himself on the couch. “I have a boyfriend.”

“Yeah, his name is Lance.” Shiro adds.

“Yeah.” Keith smiles.

The next scene to appear is Lance in line for the smallest slide in the bookstore.

“Look at my brother’s boyfriend.” Adam laughs.

The screen shows Lance get on the slide over and over again with a bunch of five year olds. 

The rest of the video consists of Lance and Keith being lovey dovey, playing with Kosmo, arguing about what to watch on tv, them picking out their place together. 

Near the end of the video, on the screen is Lance and Shiro. Lance is wearing a superman onesie as Shiro wears a batman onesie.

“Guys, Keith’s in the bathroom.” Lance says as he looks at the hallway making sure what he said was true. “I have something to ask you guys.”

“What’s up?” Shiro sits up on the couch.

“I love Keith, so so so so much. I want to be with him for a long time, like you guys. I want to ask him to marry me. I guess..what I’m trying to say is..do I have your blessing?” He looks at Shiro then at the camera.

“Of course you do.” Shiro smiles.

“Keefers loves you, Lance. A lot. You should go for it.” Adam says.

“Go for what?” Keith appears wearing a t-shirt and sweats.

“Nothing.” The three of them say at the same time.

Then the proposal is shown, how Keith ate the pizza and spat out the ring.

The screen goes black. 

“To Klance!” Adam holds up his glass of water to toast.

“To Klance.” The guests cheer. 

Lance laughs as Keith's face is completely red. 

“I can’t believe him.” Keith buries his face in his hands. 

“C’mon babe, it was cute. It’s like I got to fall in love with you all over again.” He leans over to Keith and kisses him. 

After some time of dancing, Lance dancing with Keith, his mom, his siblings, Pidge, Allura, Hunk, Adam, and Ren, they went to where the cake was.

Shay, the photographer, took some pictures of the newlyweds by the cake. The cake, which Hunk had made, was a 4 tier white cake with silver ribbons and flowers. 

Lance put one arm around Keith’s shoulder and his hand over Keith’s, who was holding the knife, cut the first slice of the cake just for the picture. Keith pushed his finger in the frosting and rubbed it all over Lance’s lips then proceeding to kiss him. 

Lance’s mom and Allura were the ones to cut the rest of the cake. 

The night continued with more dancing, more kissing, more laughing, more happiness.

As the guests began to leave, the gang began to clean up. 

Lance and Keith were alone on the dance floor. They embraced one another as they slow danced like senior high students at their prom.

Lance was happy, more than ever before. He had finally found someone who loved him as much as he loved them. His heart was full and this was only the beginning. Everyday until his life gives out, he gets to be with the beautiful man in his arms, with his husband. Their future would have it’s ups and downs but as long as they had each other, as long as they were together, then they would be fine. 

____________________________________________

Shiro held Kei in his arm as he tried to pick up trash from the tables. He stopped for a moment to look at Keith, who was dancing with Lance. He smiled at how happy Keith looked.

“You okay?” Adam kissed his cheek. “You’re not going to cry, are you? You’ve held it in pretty well so far.”

“Well, it’s ending already and just look at him.” Shiro smiled, voice softening. “Adam, he’s happy. After everything he’s been through, he’s finally happy. He’s grown up so much.” The tears he’d been holding in all day had come running down. “Adam, I’m so proud of him.” 

“Why didn’t you tell him?” Adam connected their hands together. 

“Because he’d cry.”

“He would, wouldn’t he?”

Shiro nodded.

Adam wiped Shiro’s tears before he left to help Hunk put away the leftover cake.

Shiro kept looking at Keith until they made eye contact. Keith looked at him and gave him the warmest smile Shiro had ever seen him make.

Shiro thought Keith had never looked happier or softer or more filled with love than ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all know me with my short chapters lol I may have or not cried while writing this chapter. omg, just one more to go. 
> 
> If y'all haven't seen Your Name, this is the song they walked down the aisle to ---> [Kataware Doki](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WFsYNUqsBisurl)
> 
> Also, like go check out my other klance fic if ya feel like it ----> [For Him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640858/chapters/39014366) <33333


End file.
